


The Soft N Fluffy Prince

by UYP



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Strip Tease, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UYP/pseuds/UYP
Summary: You are just an ordinary human, a person who's graduated from college, ready to live your life as an adult. You head off on your journey to live in Hometown; a town where monsters live together in peace. Arriving late at night, you've settled into your new home and went to bed. But at midnight, you began to hear strange noises in your closet, making you investigate what's inside. But a powerful force pushed into the closet, transporting you into another world.You land into a town that's completely void of life. All hope was lost. Luckily a cloaked figure came to your aid before you passed out.
Relationships: Ralsei (Deltarune)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Soft N Fluffy Prince

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY... it is done. After five long months, this story is finally complete.
> 
> But in all seriousness though, this is a pretty big story that I spend a lot of time working on. At first, I originally planned to release this story on Deltarune's 2nd anniversary. But, judging for how long the story is, I have to hold off on that. I never thought that I would dedicate myself to writing a smutty fanfic about Thicc Ralsei. Why did I do this to myself? But... oh well. Go big or go home.
> 
> Also, I have a few people to thank. I would like to thank 'JC-the-Hyena' and one who wishes to remain anonymous for being my beta readers and helping out in the making of this fic. This story wouldn't be complete without them.
> 
> Speaking of stories... I made a journal post saying that this would be my last story... for now. I'm not gonna quit writing altogether, I'm just going to be taking a break from it cause I'm feeling burned out and need some time to relax.
> 
> So... yeah. I hope you guys enjoy this very long story I wrote for you guys.
> 
> Also, Happy Thanksgiving! Stay safe out there!

You... honestly don’t know how to feel about all this. You just... don’t know anymore. A stream of emotions is rushing through your head. Fear, dread, shocked, curious... all of this just feels so... surreal. How did you end up in this place, this world?

It feels... dark, empty almost. It’s a world that is far beyond the Surface and the Underground - a realm that goes far beyond another dimension, yet it originates here... within planet Earth. Immediately, your first thoughts are to find the exit to this strange, wondrous world and get back home safely but... you don’t know where to go from here. You don’t know how long you’re going to stay in this world, but you hope that you can get of here as soon as possible. Whatever the outcome might be, you hope that this is all just a bad dream.

A Few Hours Earlier...

Today’s the day you finally take the first step into adulthood. Now that you’ve finally graduated from college, it’s finally time for you to head out into the real world, with the help from your parents of course. To celebrate your graduation, Mom got you a brand-new car as well as a new house that's already set up and reserved for you located in Hometown; a town inhabited by monsters that live in peace.

You’ve heard about Hometown from watching the news as well as reading a few online articles. It’s says that monsters in town were originally sealed away in the Underground dueto war against the humans. But, with the help of a human child, they’ve broken the seal of the Barrier and the monsters were able to come to the Surface and established peace with the humans. Since then, they’ve built a small town called ‘Hometown’ (very creative name) where they can live peacefully with one another.

You’ve also heard rumors saying that there’s currently one human living in Hometown, so you guess that they’re still working on trying to be more human friendly. You’ve always dreamed of what it would be like to live in a town full of magical monsters. Now, you get to live the dream thanks to Mom for getting a few good connections to make it happen.

After finished packing up all the stuff you needed for the long trip, you made your way out the front door and down to the driveway, where Mom is patiently waiting by your car.

“Well... this is it,” you told Mom, already feeling that you don’t want to leave home. As much as you want to stay with Mom and help out with the house, there’s a point and time where you just have to go and experience what life brings to you.

“It sure is Y/N. I’m just so proud of you that you finally graduated from college and that you can finally be on your own.” Mom felt hears grow at the edge of her eyelids, happy that her boy succeeded and grown up into a fine man.

“So, have a nice trip over there, you’re always welcome to come back home and stay for as much as you want.”

Mom walks up to you and wraps her arms around you, giving you a big, warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. You feel your cheeks turning red a bit from the motherly love, but you didn’t complain about it. After a few seconds of hugging, she lets go of you, giving you a stern look.

“And if someone in Hometown is giving you problems, make sure to call me and I’ll make sure they’ll never bother you again.” Mom can be a bit overprotective of you, but she’s only doing it because she loves you and doesn’t want anything bad to happen to you.

“I will Mom, I will. Hometown is a peaceful neighborhood, so I doubt I’ll run into any problems with the townsfolk there.” You take good care of yourself while you’re on your own at college so it shouldn’t be a problem to live by yourself.

Mom raised an eyebrow at my statement before speaking. "You can never be too sure. Just please be safe out there." Mom said before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

You playfully rolled your eyes at your Mom. “Alright, Mom. I’ll text you when I settled into my new house, kay?”

Mom lowered your head and let out a tired sigh before raising her head looking up to you. “Please.”

Giving a silent nod, you went over to the back of your car and opened the trunk, putting all of your packed goods inside. Once all of your bags are placed in the back, you closed it shut and made your way to the driver’s seat, opening the car door. Sitting in the driver’s seat, you shut the car door and started the engine. You then rolled down your right car window to give Mom a final wave goodbye.

“Bye Mom! Thanks for everything!” You yelled out, your Mom exaggeratingly blowing a kiss to you waving at you back.

“Bye Y/N! Take care!” With that, you rolled up your window and start to drive off your driveway and onto the road, ready to start your journey to Hometown and to begin a new life.

* * *

After a long 5-hour drive... you’ve finally made it to the town’s entrance gate. It’s currently 10:30 at night since you left home late in the evening. You’ve reached into your pocket to take out your wallet. You scrummage inside to take out your I.D. You rolled down your side window and stuck your arm out so the scanner would read your card. After a few seconds, it accepted your I.D., slowly opening the gates to Hometown. With the gates opened, you’ve driven your way inside, now entering your dream town.

As you drive through the streets of Hometown, you take your time basking in the town’s night scenery. Based on what you saw from the pictures online, it looks like a nice, small, quiet town to live in. The town consists of a few houses, small apartments, a diner, a police station, a flower shop, a bank, a church, a kid's pizza place, and a local school to which you assume looks like it's for middle or high schoolers. The town is also surrounded by bunch a of yellow maple trees, with the leaves scattered across the sidewalk and road. It somehow... puts you at ease.

After going around the town for a few minutes, you drive to find where your house is located. Surprisingly enough, you saw where your house is located which is very close to the entrance gate.

‘Well... it is a small town after all,’ you mentally told yourself, finding it a little understandable that your house is place near the entrance gate. Though, you admit that the way the roads and buildings are structured is a little... off. Almost like they are on a grid of some sort, but you don’t pay that too much mind. And besides, since your house is on the far-left side of the neighborhood, it’ll be a nice and convenient place to drive in and out of the neighborhood when needed to. So, there’s a plus in that... somewhat.

As you parked your car in your driveway, you just noticed that no one is up at this time. All the nights in the town’s houses and buildings are off. You find it understandable since you did arrive in this neighborhood very late thanks to a bit of your procrastination. Parking your car, you turned off the car’s engine and took the keys out of the ignition. You then got out of your car and opened up the trunk in the back to get your belongings. Reaching inside, you take out your bags and set them down beside you.

Once, your trunk is empty, you reach your arms up and pushed the door shut. Grabbing your bags, you made your way to the front entrance of your new home. Taking out the new house keys Mom gave to you; you stuck the key into the keyhole and turned to unlock the door. You then pulled the unlocked door open and made your way inside the house, turning on the lights to the house before shutting the front door behind you.

Now that you’ve finally step foot inside your new home, you closed your eyes and let out an exhausted sigh. Opening them back up, you let your eyes roam across the living room, checking out the furniture and the overall look of it. The living room consists of; a standard sofa, a rocking chair, a glass coffee table, and a wall-mounted 50-inch flat-screen TV complete with a cable box and a(n) internet router standing on top of it a medium-sized table underneath.

Honestly, a pretty good standard living room, nothing more, nothing less. But, as continued to look around your living room, you let out a tired yawn, your body starting to feel a bit sluggish and your eyes feel heavy. After that 5-hour long drive, you feel all burned out from that car ride and really need to get some sleep.

‘I’ll explore the rest of my new home tomorrow, right now, I need to take a shower and go to bed.’

Not wasting any more time, you grabbed your stuff and went through the living room to find the stairs. You let out an irritated huff that you have to climb some stairs, but the faster you settle in, the faster it’ll be to go to sleep. Keeping a tight grip on your luggage, you marched up the stairs, feeling cranky and miserable. Once you’ve made up the stairs, you turned on the lights to the small hallway is now illuminated.

In front of you are three doors, two to your left and one on your right at the end of the small hallway. You guess the door that’s closest to you is the bathroom, the door next to it is the supply closet, and the door on the far-end right is your bedroom. Quickly figuring out the layout of the room, you’d made your way over to the end of the hallway, standing right outside your bedroom door. Opening the door, you find your bedroom lamp and turned on the light.

Your bedroom is pretty standard, consisting of; a clothing drawer, a large dresser with a mirror, a bedroom closet, and a large sized bed. Nothing new of the ordinary. You set down your packed goods, and quickly opened up your clothing bag to change into your bedroom attire. But before you change your clothes, a thought came to your mind.

‘’I almost forgot. I need to take a shower.’ You were focused on getting ready for bed, that the thought of cleaning yourself up almost slipped through your head.

Because of the long drive, you were sweating quite a bit due to the hot weather today even though you had air conditioning in your car. The sweat on your clothes cling to your body, making you feel all gross and sticky. So a nice, long shower would make you feel nice and refreshed. You quickly went out of your bedroom and head straight into the bathroom, once turning on the lights inside and locking the door behind you.

After a nice, hot soak in the bath, you came out of the bathroom wearing a towel (that’s already cleaned and prepared for you) wrapped around your waist. Now that your fresh and clean, you head back to your room and changed into your bedroom attire, wearing a plain white t-shirt and pajama shorts.

Letting out a heavy sigh, you turned off your bedroom lamp and flopped onto the bed, immediately getting under the covers.

Just as your about to go to sleep, another annoying reminder came to your mind.

‘I need to tell Mom that I’m okay. And also, I got to lock up.’ You know your Mom can be quite over-protective and knowing that you if you don’t respond to her, she’ll basically send out a search team just to know if you’re alright.

...Okay that might be a bit over the top, but you don’t give a damn. Your too tired of this shit. Plus, you turned on all the lights in the house, and you don’t want to run up the electricity bill on your first day here.

Groaning, you get out of your comfortable spot from your soft bed and turned back on your lamp to go look for your phone in your bookbag. Once you’ve found your phone, you texted Mom that your fine and dandy and told her good night, setting your phone on the small table beside your bed.

You then headed out of your room to turned off the lights in the house and double check to make sure that you’ve locked up. Finishing up, you head back up the stairs and into your room, thanks to your eyes being able to adjust to the dark quickly. Letting out a hard sigh, you shut the door behind you and turned off your bedroom lamp, your room now shrouded in darkness, with the moonlight shining through the blinds from your window. Once again, you flopped back onto the bed and got under the covers once again, sleep immediately overtaking you in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Sometime at around midnight, you awoke to a sudden sound. Groaning, you pushed yourself and scanned the room the search of the sound that’s pulled out of your 2-hour sleep. You assume it’s just the house settling itself, so you laid yourself back down onto the bed and went back to sleep. But, to your surprise, it happened again, only louder this time. Now pissed off, you grabbed your phone and turned on the flashlight setting to investigate where that noise is coming from.

Based on where the noise is taking place, it seems to be somewhere here in this room, but you don’t know where. You stayed quiet, waiting for the next sound in anticipation. You hear it again, the loud noise startling you bit as you hear it coming from your bedroom closet. A sense of dread washed over your form as to whatever's lurking inside your closet There isn’t any paranormal stuff that’s going on in Hometown, so you wonder what’s the case here.

‘Just in case something comes out...,’ you went over to your bag a grabbed a pair of scissors and put it inside your pocket, so you can use it for self-defense. Now armed with a weapon, you take deep breath to try to calm your frantically beating heart and slowly creep your way towards the closet with cation. The voice in the back your head is repeatedly telling you ‘don’t open the door’, ‘run away’ or ‘go back to bed’, but there’s no turning back now.

With your mustered-up courage, you reached a shaky hand out and grabbed onto handle, slowly pulling it open. Bracing yourself, you open the door and shined your phone light inside the closet to search of the noisemaker. But... there’s nothing there. In fact, you don’t see the clothing hanger, the shelves, or anything at all no matter where you shine your light. It’s just... pitch black, an empty void of some kind.

“W-what is this...?” you muttered out, not sure how to process this. Confused and slightly terrified at the situation in front of you, you reached your hand out again to close the closet, to see if it’ll just... go away. But... you sense something is wrong. You don’t what but something is holding you back from closing the closet. Almost like your possessed, or a mysterious force perhaps.

“W-What’s the fuck is going on!? Why can’t I move my arm!?” You shouted, your voice quivering in fear. Is this your sleep paralysis demon out to get you or something?

Suddenly, you lost all feeling to your body as a strong force-like shove, pushed against your back, making you dive headfirst into the closet. Because of that strong phantom shove, it forced you to drop your phone and caused the scissors to fly out of your pocket. The closet door slammed shut once your entire body fell inside the void of a closet. The only thing left in the now empty room is your phone illuminating the dark, slient bedroom.

* * *

You screamed. Screamed out of fear, screamed for so long till your throat feels raw. You don’t how long you’ve been falling into this endless void. Minutes, hours, you can’t tell anymore in your delirious state. ‘Am I... going to die here? Have I already died and gone into the afterlife?’ You can’t tell, none of this makes sense anymore.

But, after a long and endless fall, you finally hit the bottom, the impact knocking the wind out of your body with a heavy thud. Surprisingly, you didn’t die from that hard fall, but you can feel your bones and muscles ache. With your body laid out on the cold, hard ground in pain, you slowly raise your head from the ground, your vision all blurry and spinning.

‘Ugh... Where... am I?’ You said, your head feeling like it’s going to split in two. Despite the excruciating pain your body is feeling, your vision slowly starts to focus, your line of sight getting clearer bit by bit.

With your eyes roaming all around, you seem to notice that you’ve fallen into a town of some sorts, that’s looks eerily abandoned. But this town looks... strange. The townhouses looked stretched and distorted with bright blue lights shining through the windows. Also, if you can squint hard enough, you can faintly see a castle up ahead, though you can barely make out the outline and structure of it from where you’re lying. However, there is something shining a few feet in front of you. There’s a shining piece of light sitting on a glowing light blue trail right to the castle under what seems to be a starry night sky. As weird as this town is, you find it strangely beautiful, tranquil almost.

Despite your intense pain, you used your strength to try to push yourself up on your feet. But you fall back down onto the hard, cold floor, your body feeling like you’ve hit your limit. All hope was lost when suddenly, you hear a voice calling out in the distance.

“Hello? Is someone there?” You hear them cry out. Raising your head back up; you squint your eyes again to see a small shadowy figure on the light blue trail up ahead. You tried using your voice, raising your arm to wave at them, anything. But... you couldn’t do anything in the state you’re in.

Dark spots start to grow in your vision as you can slowly feel yourself losing consciousness. Your ears were able to hear the faint sound of footsteps before your hearing is muffled. The last thing you saw was a cloaked figure standing above you before the world faded into black.

* * *

You don’t how long you’ve been knocked for. You don’t know if that cloaked figure was a friend or foe. But whatever the case might be, you’re glad that they’ve come and rescued you.

‘Mmnn...” As your consciousness slowly comes back to you, you slowly opened your eyes, staring at a stone ceiling. You also seem to be lying on a nice, soft, comfortable bed, your head delicately resting against a pillow. You carefully raised your upper body up from the bed, making sure not to move too much. You let your eyes roam across the room you’re currently resting in.

If there was one word you would describe this room, it would be... elegant. Everything in this room just screams royalty, from the chandelier hanging on the ceiling to the large king- size bed you’re lying on. It seems like this person is some sort if king or part of a royal family or something. After checking out of this room, you looked down at yourself and noticed that you’re clothing attire has changed. Instead of wearing your shirt and pajama shorts, your dressed in what looks to be a martial arts outfit with a black and red color scheme. In all honesty, it looks like something you wear for at a costume party. Ah well, at least the new outfit looks good on you though.

You let out a tired sigh, your mind trying to figure out what happen that got in the state you’re in. How did you go from wanting to life a life, peaceful in a new neighborhood to suddenly appearing in another world by getting sucked into a closet?

Before you can continue to ponder, you turned your head to the sound of the bedroom door opening. From there, a figure stepped into the room, holding a tray of what seems to be a bowl of soup and a cup of hot tea.

“Oh! Thank goodness your awake, Lightner! Are you feeling well?" they asked, their voice boyish but soft, showing full concern for you.

The figure standing before you is an anthropomorphic goat with black fur, wearing a pastel-green witch’s outfit with a shape of a black heart in the center of their chest. They’re also wearing a long magenta scarf that’s wrapped around their neck, a pair of green-colored glasses over their crystal blue eyes, and a witch’s hat which outlines their horns poking through it.’

‘Lightner?’ you questionably thought. Why is he referring to you as ‘Lightner?’ You decide not to question it and instead give the goat a silent nod.

The goat gave a sigh of relief. “That’s good to hear! I made sure to heal your wounds from that heavy fall you’ve had back there. I've also made you some soup and tea just in case you feel off.”

The witch goat made his way into the room and set the tray down on the nightstand and pulls over a stool from their dresser, sitting up close to my side of the bed.

Now that you get a better at the goat up close, they seem to be a little on the short side in regard to their height. About a few inches shorter than you at best. However, you also noticed that they seem to be rather... ahem... packed. What you mean by that, is their physique. Looking at the outlines of their body through their robe, their upper body is toned and slim but you can make out a faint curve of their belly through their robe. But, as your eyes travel downwards, you feel your face turn red as you eyed the goat’s hips. It looks very... feminine. They’ve donned a set of wide hips with a pair of thick thighs that rub against one another. You can even hear the sound of the stool faintly creaking as it struggles to contain the weight of the bottom-heavy goat. With the way their sitting, their robe goes as far down to their inner thighs, making it look more like a short dress rather than a garb. Also, between those large, plump thighs, you can see a small glimpse of their underwear bulge.

You gulp down a bit of your saliva at the rather... provocative sight. You might sound like a prude but... GODDAMN those hips though. A rush of rather lewd thoughts invaded your mind. You wondered how plump the goat’s thighs would feel if your ran your fingers through the soft fur and skin, how they would jiggle if your slap and played with them, how those strong thighs would squeeze around your head as you plunged your face into their cro-.

You mentally shook those thoughts out of your head. You can feel your erection starting to form in your pants, underneath the bedsheets. You can’t believe you’re lusting after this goat who you just met and happened to save your life. You should show some respect to them, not act like a horndog.

"Are you feeling okay Lightner? Your face is red." They asked, their face showing signs of worry.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you for asking though." You felt rather embarrassed after thinking such... lucid thoughts about this goat, but there are more important matters to face.

"Oh!" they exclaimed, "Where are my manners? My name is Ralsei - Prince of the Dark!" he said, having a little boast in his voice.

Ralsei brought his gaze onto me, giving me a soft smile.  
“Can I ask what your name is, Lightner? ” he said in a soft, friendly tone.  
“My name is Y/N. ” You formally introduced yourself to Ralsei.  
“Well Y/N, it’s nice to meet you!” Ralsei happily exclaimed, giving me a soft grin. You don’t why, but you like the way Ralsei looks when he’s smiling. It’s makes you feel at ease... somewhat.

“Now I know you have lot of questions in regards to suddenly appearing here, so I’ll do my best to explain everything that I can.” Ralsei responded bashfully, looking down as he nervously twiddled his thumbs in his lap.

“Please do.” You made yourself a little more comfortable on the bed before turning your head towards him.

“So, what is this world that I’ve fallen into?”

Ralsei closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before looking back at you with a solemn expression.

“The world that your currently in is called the Dark World - a world that is inhabited by Darkners. In this world, there is a prophecy told long ago. Legend has it that the Three Heroes of Light would restore balance between Light and Darkness. The heroes being a human, a monster, and a prince from the dark. They are the only ones that can help save the Earth from being consumed into darkness.”

You let out a soft hum at the information he’s giving you. Honestly, you don’t know if what he’s saying is true or not. How can something from another world be a threat to your world? If so, wouldn’t it be all over the news explain the somewhat catastrophic event? You ignore those question forming in your head and instead continued to listen to Ralsei’s story.

“To restore balance, the heroes have to close the Fountain of Darkness, to which it is located at Spade Castle, already been closed.”

That got your attention.

  
“People have already come to this world? ” You said, cutting off his speech.

“Of course! Two individuals named Kris and Susie were the ones who helped me close

the dark fountain and restored peace to this world. Before that, this world was overrun by the Spade King, who was obsessed with power and chaos. But now that he’s been defeated and put into jail, his son, Lancer, is taking over his rightful place as king, doing what’s right for his kingdom. Plus, he’s still learning on how to be king.”

‘Never thought that other people would have fell into this world and restor4ed balance to it no less,’ You thought. So... what does that makes it for you suddenly appearing here? I mean, you were forced in here by your own closet and changed into some weird clothes.

“So why was I pulled out of my world and instead appeared here?” I questioned Ralsei firmly. You need to know you’re purpose in this world and figure out how you can get home.

Ralsei brought his gaze back down at his hands in his lap, fidgeting a bit. “W-well... to be honest... I don’t know you are able to come to this world. You’ve must have gone through some kind of portal to get here.”

‘Portal?’ You thought questionably. “You mean my bedroom closet?” I asked him.

“Y-Yeah, that’s it!” Ralsei exclaimed. “From what Kris had told me, there are sublocations hidden around Hometown that only the Heroes of Light can enter to the Dark World. Kris told me that they were able to come to this world just by sleeping in their bed. Though, I’ve heard that on some parts of Hometown, they might lead of different parts of the Dark World, I think?”

So, you apparently found a portal in your own home, got pulled into this world and somehow that makes you a ‘Hero of Light’? Whatever that closet is made from must be an expensive one. Jokes aside, you don’t plan on staying in this world much longer playing hero.

“That’s great and all but I really need to head back home. Is there a way to exit this place?” You want to know where the exit is so you can leave as soon as possible.

Ralsei perks up at my question. “W-what? Y-you want to leave already?” he said, somewhat in a sad tone.

You raised an eyebrow at Ralsei for his sudden change of behavior. “Well yeah, I have a life to go back to. I just moved into this neighborhood not too long ago, I’m physically and mentally exhausted as to what happened to me, and I want things to go back to the way they were. Don’t you have those guys; Kris and Susie to hang out with, since they saved your world?”

Ralsei’s face drops and gives me a sad look.

“Well, y-yeah but... they don’t come here as much as they used to anymore. Kris said that they and Susie are caught up in schoolwork and it’s difficult for them to come visit here without getting caught by their teachers. And Lancer is busy fulfilling his duties in becoming king with the help from his assistant, Rouxls Kaard. So... things can get pretty lonely around here.”

You mentally let out a sigh. You know where this is going. This goat is trying to make you stay with him. There’s no way that this small, stocky goat is going to try to convince you to stay here. It’s not going to happen!

Before you can begin to protest, Ralsei shot up from his seat and grasped his furry hands into mine, looking deep into your eyes with a desperate, pleading look on his face.

“Please don’t go! I-I’ll make sure that your stay is welcome here. I’ll even bake you some cake in return! Please just... don’t leave me. I don’t want to be alone again.” His eyes danced across my face in hopes to find an answer.

Startled a bit from Ralsei’s action, you can feel your face burn up a bit to how the goat is invading your personal space. He... really wants you to stay here with him. But you can’t stay here. You have to go back home.

You can feel his furry hands squeeze yours a little tighter, feeling the soft, squishy pads against your skin. He’s even giving you the puppy dog eyes, as small tears begin to form on the edge of his eyes.

“Please...” Ralsei voice breaks a little, looking like he’s about to cry.

Goddamnit. There ’ s no way in getting out of this. You let out a defeated sigh.

“Okay... I’ll stay with you for a little bit to keep you company. Just please stop looking

at me like that.” You turned my head the other way, not wanting to look at his puppy dog eyes anymore.

Ralsei let out a cry of joy as he excitedly wraps his arms around you, hugging you close to his soft, furry body. Despite your uncomfortable position, you awkwardly wrapped an arm around him and patted his back in return.

“Thank you, Y/N! I promise I’ll make your stay here the best that it ever has!” Ralsei happily nuzzled his snout against your neck, making you shiver a bit from feeling his cold nose rub against your neck.

As the hugging continues, you can faintly see his small tail wag back and forth in excitement. You let out a quiet chuckle at the sight. It’s kina cute seeing the goat prince is desperate for attention like some lovesick puppy. But, with you hanging out with him means you have a better chance in getting back home. So, it would be best to keep him company and to help him get rid of his loneliness problem. He said that the fountain is located at ‘Spade Castle’, right? Maybe that fountain is the ticket to your way out of there. You keep that in mind for now.

Ralsei lets out a quiet gasp, quickly letting go of you as he sputtered an apology, his cheeks glowing red in embarrassment.

“S-sorry! I-it’s just that... it’s been a while since another human came down here. Sorry I’m if I come off as a bit clingy.” He gives an awkward smile.

“No worries. You just want someone to hang out and talk to. I understand what you’re trying to say,” you responded kindly.

Ralsei lets out a soft chuckle. He bashfully looks down at his feet, not sure what to say next.

“So, Y/N... would it be okay if I baked you a cake to help get you settled in? I can also teach you how to fight just in case we run into enemies.”

“Sure, I don’t mind that one bit.” Him baking sweets and teaching me how to fight? That doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all, since you don’t know if the monsters in this world hostile or not after that whole fountain thing. Plus, you have bit of a sweet tooth when it comes to baked goods, so there’s a win in your book.

“Well then Y/N, please get some more rest. Will talk more on what we’re going to do tomorrow okay? Oh, and also, please have some of the soup and tea I’ve made before it gets cold. I don’t want you to go hungry.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll do that. Now get out of here you silly goat,” You said, playfully shooing him off.

Ralsei rolled his eyes at me, giving me a small smirk. “Sure thing Y/N.”

Ralsei turned around and makes his way to the door. But you can’t help but cast your gaze downward. With his back fully turned, you’ve gotten a full view of his backside. You feel your face turn red at the sight of it. That short dress of a robe did nothing to conceal the twin black globes of ass that bounced and wobbled against each other as he moved. You can even see his large thighs ripple a bit from each step his feet touch the ground. Between those black moons, your given a faint view of his underwear which pretty much looked more like a thong as to how tightly its squishing into his waist, sucking itself deep into his butt crack. Also, you don’t how if you’re hearing things, but you can hear a faint, almost inaudible clapping sound coming off from him.

You quickly look up from his bubble butt as Ralsei turns his head towards you, already outside the bedroom.

“Sweet dreams Y/N.” Ralsei gives me one last smile before heading out and closing the door.

With him finally gone, you let out breath you’ve been holding. Your mind replayed that scene of seeing Ralsei’s hip sway and ass cheeks bouncing almost hypnotically. Once again, you can feel your erection start to form in my pants again as you start to image scenarios of Ralsei.

But you quickly shake those thoughts out of your head. You held your face into your hands. How can someone like him have a body like that? Is he secretly trying to seduce you into staying here?

‘No! I can’t let him get to me.’ You try to clear your mind by taking deep breathes and waiting for your erection to go down.

After a few minutes, you’ve finally gone soft. You haven’t been this horny over anyone in like, ever. Seeing Ralsei’s body has opened up all sorts of kinks of have bottled up inside you for so long. You just don’t know how or why though.

Ignoring the nagging feeling in your head, you pick up the tray Ralsei left of you by the nightstand and set on your lap. You grabbed the spoon provided on the tray had some of the still warm soup. The soup tastes pretty good. The vegetables in the soup left a pleasant feeling in your mouth. Plus, the tea you drank made you feel warm and relaxed. You feel a lot better now that you’ve eaten something.

You set the tray back down onto the nightstand and laid back down onto the bed, going under the soft covers. You still have a lot of questions regarding the Dark World. Like, how does time work in this world? What is the world based off of? And is this world part of Earth or is it something else entirely? You make a metal note to ask Ralsei more about it tomorrow. With the soup and tea in your belly, your eyes start to grow heavy, until you quickly fall asleep.

Who knows what tomorrow might bring?

* * *

_‘Mmmnnn...’_

_You let out a tired moan as you slowly wake up from your drowsiness. You slowly lay yourself up, rubbing the crust out of my eyes only see... you’re back in your room?_

_‘I’m... back home?’ You questionably said out loud. Was being sent to the Dark World all just a bad dream?_

_You feel a sense of relief now that your finally back home. But you begin to notice that something seems...off in your room. As you turned your head to look around the room, everything seems to be in order. It’s still midnight, the moonlight shining through your closed blinds. But the moment you turned your eyes away from the windows, there are a bunch of lit candles suddenly appearing inside your room._

_‘Why are there so many lit candles in my bedroom? And also, why is my bed covered in rose petals?’ This looks like something out of a cheesy romance film. What is going on here?_

_You tried getting out of bed, so you seem to be stuck in place. You tried again, and still no movement. No matter how hard you struggled, you seem to be glued to the bed._

_“Hello there Y/N.” You stopped your movements when a familiar voice called out to you. You turned your head to look for the voice only to see Ralsei, suddenly appearing in your “room,” standing by the door._

_“Ralsei, what’s going on here?” You questioned him, feeling confused and a little scared as to what’s happening._

_“Oh, nothing’s wrong Y/N. I just thought that we should spend more time together. Get to know each other a bit more, if you would.”_

_‘Spend time together?’ What does he mean by that? It’s not even been a day and we barely know each other._

_“Come on Ralsei this isn’t funny. Tell me what’s going on right now.”_   


_Raslei softly chuckled at your demeanor. You hear the tone of his voice drop a bit as a sly, slippery, almost seductive smirk grown on his face._

_“Oh, come now Y/N. You don’t have to try hiding it. I know there’s something you like about me when we first met.” With a snap of his fingers, Ralsei clothes magically disappear into thin air, now only wearing his hat and his magenta thong-like underwear._

_You can feel your face heat up from Ralsei showed off his almost naked body right in front of your very eyes. Through the dimly lit light of the candles, they highlight the curves of the goat’s hips and thighs nicely._

_Seeing that you’re eyeing his body, Ralsei lets out a soft giggle as his blue eyes start to grow half-lidded._

_You felt your heart rate pick up as the goat begins to approach you. He is still a little short, yet somehow, he seems to loom before you. A smug sort of smile grows on his face as he strutted towards you. His hips rocked, sashaying from side to side, as if dancing whenever he moved. You find almost impossible to look away from the hypnotic sway of those wide hips._

_He climbs himself up on the edge of the bed and over your form, the bed sinking lightly under Ralsei’s weight. You felt your heart pounding in your chest as the goat grabbed your arms and pinned you down onto the bed, trapping you underneath him. You felt powerless, like a prey that’s been captured by their predator._

_“I’m guessing you liked what you see, hmm~?” Ralsei practically purred, his voice having a soft undertone._

_You didn’t say anything, you only looked to the side to avoid eye contact, biting your bottom lip to keep yourself from making any noise. Ralsei gives a mirthful chuckle, the sound of his voice washing over your skin like water. He then brought his face closer to yours, his muzzle inches apart from your face._

_You squirmed underneath him, but his hold on you is tight and firm, making it impossible to escape his grasp._

_“What’s the matter Y/N? Goat got your tongue?” Ralsei teased, feeling content as he watched you write and squirm under him, turning into a flustered mess. “Or perhaps...” Ralsei slowly laid his body down onto yours as his face is centimeters to yours. “Would you rather I put my mouth to some use?” Ralsei whispered, closing his eyes as he sealed his lips against yours._

_You felt your eyes widened as Ralsei’s lips moved against yours in a firm delicate manner. You feel mind start to grow hazy as to what Ralsei is doing to you. You’re an inexperienced kisser. You’ve never kissed anyone before, especially from an anthropomorphic goat. With the caprine facial structure being different from yours, it didn’t detract the pleasure it gave to the both of you._

_You find yourself deeply enjoying the feeling of getting such as a sudden, soft, and gentle kiss with Ralsei. You closed your eyes, melting under the caprine soft fur and warm body._

_The two of stayed pressed against each other for a few moments more, before Ralsei pulled away, giving you chance to fill your lungs with air._

_Ralsei found himself laughing softly, gently nuzzling his snout against your cheek._

_“You don’t seem to be as relucent anymore, huh Y/N?” Ralsei teased, grinning at how you try to hide your excitement, but failing miserably._

_“Oh shut up!” You said, trying to be mad at him. “You stupid, attractive goat.” You paused for a moment at to what you accidently blurted out. You let out a frustrated groan. This goat is going to be the death to you, you just know it._

_“Oh~? So, you think I’m hot?” Ralsei says, laughing quietly at your flustered antics. He lets go of your arms (though you’re still pinned to the bed by some magical force) and leans back up to sit on your stomach, his large legs on either side of your torso._

_“And judging from that kiss we had, you seem to rather enjoy it. Especially when I felt you poking me in my stomach.” He emphasized this by reaching behind him and giving your bulge a firm squeeze, running his fingers over your clothed erection._

_You kept your mouth shut, restraining yourself from making any sudden noise and tried not to buck your hips into Ralsei’s hand as the caprine continued to massage your bulge. Ralsei let of a soft hum as continued to tease your clothed dick, never keeping his eyes off you in the process. He stroked your member up and down, massaged the sensitive head with his palm, circling his finger to where your slit is, feeling the tip slowly grow more damp under his touch._

_Eventually, Ralsei lift his hand off from your erection as a small noise of frustration escaped from your closed lips, secretly wanting more of his touch. Ralsei chuckled at your touch-starved state._

_“W-why’d you stop?” You asked, feeling all hot and bothered from Ralsei’s treatment._

_“Mmm... I’m just admiring you for a moment. I’m honesty surprised to haven’t been beneath someone before. Or... had someone beneath you.” Ralsei replied before he snapped his fingers once again, this time the clothes you had on, poofed out of existence._

_Your eyes widened, face turned bright red now that you’re fully exposed to Ralsei, your dick, that was once trapped inside your trousers, is now free and it is pressed up into the cleft of the caprine’s bubbly backside._

_You tense up a bit as Ralsei leans back down again, his face inches away from your neck._

_“You don’t have to be so tense, Y/N. Relax... let me hear your voice.” Ralsei said quietly, leaning his face in to press a few light, butterfly kisses on your neck before allowing his tongue to trail over your skin, forcing you to let out a quit, whimpering moan._

_You couldn’t stop yourself from writing beneath Ralsei as you feel the heat and moisture of his saliva coating your neck. It made you feel somewhat worried that simple touch would make you this hard, you wondered what kind of reaction you’d have if the caprine touched some... other sensitive parts on your body. Seeing how you’d react, Ralsei decided that if he took his time with you, it would be nothing more than torture. With that in mind, the caprine opened his mouth and sunk his sharp, pointed teeth deep into your neck, causing you to cry out. The sound of your voice crying out was music to Ralsei’s ears, and he’s barely even started._

_“N-ngh! How are you good at this? We barely know each other and your...!” You stumbled over your words, your back arching a bit. You desperately wanted to hold the goat close to you. But you can’t because of this stupid force holding you back. Ralsei pulled his teeth free from your neck, gently kissing the slightly bruised area. If he’d explain, it would just ruin the fun so he doesn’t care at the moment._

_“I just am. So how about you focus more on enjoying this and less on questioning me?”_

_You nodded dumbly, coiling your fingers into the bedsheets. You find yourself shivering in pleasure from feeling Ralsei thick fur on your skin as you grinded against him. The feeling of his soft, luscious fur brushed against your skin and sensitive dick makes you feel squeamish from the ticklish sensation while also, made you feel like your wrapped in a soft, warm comforter. You couldn’t remember having such an itching arousal that’s been coiling and burning inside your gut for how long._

_“Ralsei. C-come on. Stop being such a tease.” You begged, thrusting into hips forward slightly as a thick spurt of precum spurt out from your dick._

_Ralsei couldn’t help but laugh quietly at your aggravation, moving so that he’s directly on top of you._

_“I’m not being such a tease Y/N. I’m enjoying this, and you have no say in the matter.”_

_You quietly groaned, glaring at Ralsei half-heartedly, causing the goat to smile. Ralsei bent his arms beneath him, bringing himself back down to a mere few inches over you. If you would ask for more, it would be fair for Ralsei to do what you asked._

_The kiss that you both shared is far more pleasant than before. The short, sharp bite that Ralsei gave onto your bottom lip caused you to open your mouth, making you completely give up your resistance as the caprine continued his advances on you._

_Ralsei dominated the kiss, lightly grabbing your hair and pulled you close, his warm, thick tongue plunging its way deep into your mouth. You quietly whimpered, getting tingles all over your body, making you squirm and writhe. Ralsei’s scent was overwhelming, the smell of lavender and a mix of a(n) earthy musk filled your head with all sorts of lewd desires._

_Ralsei could practically sense your desperate need, as if it was not obvious. He lingered on for a few moments, before pulling away. A string of saliva formed of your disconnected lips, some of drool dripping down onto your chin._

_“S-shit, Ralsei.” You panted, chest heaving slightly._

_Ralsei smirked at your tired demeanor, as you tried to get your bearings straight from that heart-stopping kiss. But, the show must go on._

_Laying himself back on top of you, Ralsei exhaled a warm huff of breath against your neck, watching your pulse jump from contact. He then pressed his lips to your neck once more, pressing them firmly against your bruised mark, sucking gently on your Adam’s apple for a moment, before pulling back, now turning his attention on your torso._

_“Mmmnnnn...” Ralsei moaned out softly, a thrill running up his spine, and his arousal throbbing thickly in his tight underwear. Through the light of the candles in the room, the warm orange glow of the flame illuminated your tantalizing body, showing the silkiness of your soft skin. Ralsei licked his lips, moving his hands down to your navel, and sliding them slowly back upwards along your stomach and chest, his claws lightly scratching and feeling up your plush figure. You let out a soft moan as the caprine slowly bent forward, moving his hands up on your torso, trailing his fingertips along your shoulders. Doing so left his face to be positioned directly on the center of your chest._

_He kissed softly at your chest at first, before he started to kiss more passionately, pressing his lips harder into your firm muscles, shifting from your sternum, to one of your pecs. You arch your back as Ralsei let out another warm huff against your skin, sucking firmly at your nipple, before placing an audible smooch on your pec._

_Ralsei stuck his tongue out, slowly licking at your hardened nub, trailing the tip of his tongue over it. He then shifted his head over to your other pec, lavishing it with the same oral attention, sliding his soft hands up and down your body._

_You don’t how long you’re going to last until you burst. Ralsei’s special attention on your body has you leaking like a faucet, feeling that one small stimulation against your dick would have you cum big, thick ropes._

_“N-nnngh...” You managed out; your mind consumed into a lust-filled haze. Finishing his oral attention on your pecs, he slowly shifted his whole body downward, making a slow grind against your body. As his hips continued his slow grind backwards, he froze for a moment as he felt your rock-hard dick wedged in his backside, rubbing against the material of his tight underwear, spurting your precum against his lower back._

_Ralsei let out a low purr, as he practically mashed his lips against your body again, licking hungrily at your abdomen. Soft, smacking sounds were heard as the caprine mouthed around your navel, sticking his tongue in for a moment before he continued to slide himself down your body._

_Both of you groaned at the sensation of feeling your dick grinding his own tighter packed one, as your groins start to overlap._

_‘Ohhhh... I can practically feel you’re ready to blow, Y/N.’ He couldn’t help but grind his thick bulge hard against your heavy package, feeling your dick throb thickly on his stomach. He felt the fabric around the tip of his own cock slightly dampening, as it started to soak up with his precum and yours. He trailed his hands down along your body as he moved lower, his fingertips toying along those hardened nipples, palming along your stomach, now slightly moist from the licking and kissing he’s done to you._

_As he moved downwards, your barley hanging on a thread to the brisk of orgasm. Your hips twitch a bit from your erection trailing up his own cock, against his soft stomach, heavy and hot against his furry body. Ralsei felt it dragging up along the center of his chest, then his chin, and to his collarbone till finally... his face now leveled to your groin._

_The caprine watched in satisfaction as your body shudder from the stimulation of his hands and mouth all over your body and your cock throbbing profusely, leaking large amounts of precum, forming a small puddle between your legs._

_You swallowed hard, most of your muscle are coiling tightly from feeling Ralsei hot breath against your crotch, making your cock twitch needily. You were now incredibly horny, and Ralsei is more than willing to help relieve your stress._

_“N-ngh!” You bite down your bottom lip to prevent any moans from escaping as Ralsei tongue dragged its way along your cock, leaving a hot, tingling sensation._

_“Golly, Y/N. One measly lick and you look like you’re about to burst.” Raslei teases, planting a small kiss onto your sensitive head._

_“Ugh, shut up Ralsei! Just get on with it already!” You’re so sexually frustrated at this point, that you don’t even care anymore. Ralsei’s stalling for far too long, and there are more important things to get done._

_Ralsei couldn’t help but laugh, enjoying your annoyance almost as much as making you feel good. But he is willing oblige. So, gently and slowly, he trailed his tongue over your dick again, leaving a thin line of drool over your cock. Then, he took the first inch or so into his mouth, causing you to arch your back and a loud moan come out of your mouth._

_Ralsei closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of you as he circled his tongue over your sensitive head. Being careful not to scrape your dick with his fangs, Ralsei lowered his head, taking you deeper into his mouth, cradling more of your erection with his tongue._

_You felt your senses overwhelm you. The heat of Ralsei’s maw combined with the hot stickiness of his drool mixed with your steadily produced precum makes this a far more intense sensation that you’ve ever felt before. And yet, it’s somehow not intense enough to bring you closer to orgasm then with you when pleasuring yourself. You’ve figured that Ralsei must be using some kind of magic to prevent you from climaxing, cause why not. Your balls are already blue so why not make em’ even bluer than they already are?_

_Ralsei swallowed, his tongue wrapped around you for a moment before letting go. If he’s going to get your rocks off, he’s going to do it right. Ralsei went down on you completely, his snout pushed up against your crotch as the entirely of your achingly hard cock was taken into his mouth._

_“S-shit, Ralsei.” You grabbed at the bedsheets helplessly, barely able to speak through your heavy breathing and heavy moans. A rather dominant thought in Ralsei’s head wished that you grabbed his horns, thrusting into his mouth doing do. He’s the one taking charge here but, oh well!_

_Suppressing those thoughts, Ralsei began bobbing his head up and down, wrapping his agile tongue around your erection all the while._

_It’s hard to keep your thoughts at bay from how he’s making you feel. A ball of tension forms in your stomach, signaling you that you’re not far from orgasming._

_“R-Ralsei, please slow down. I... hah... I haven’t done this some time.”_

_Raising your head from the bed, you hated how hot he looks in this position, looking up towards you with your aching cock deep in his mouth, and his prominent backside sticks out behind him. It looks like something out of a porn video._

_With the severe rush of heat through Ralsei’s mouth, a blazing and almost... wet kind of warmth, you realize a little late that the heat is caused by Ralsei own arousal spiking, as you hear him moaning against you. You get the feeling that maybe, just maybe, he may have reached his own orgasm before yours._

_But it doesn’t help, knowing what’s about to come._

_“R-Ralsei, I ’ m... I ’ m gonna —”_

_The caprine looks up and smiled around your erection, increasing his pace of his_

_motions ever so slightly to push you closer to the edge. With the sudden change of pace Ralsei’s giving, it made your chest tighten. You found yourself breathless from the overwhelming sensations, and it won’t be long till the tight, hot coil of heat in your lower half finally unties itself._

_Then... it happened._

_Ralsei pushed himself harder against you, taking you completely in his mouth. With a loud cry, you bucked your hips against Ralsei’s mouth as jet-streams of cum hits the caprine tongue and the back of his throat, causing him to reflexively swallows. Your hips twitched as you empty out every last bit of cum you have stored in your balls. After a few moments, Ralsei slowly pulled away from you, swallowing down the last of your cum before climbing back up to you, kissing you softly to share the taste._

_You melted into the kiss almost on instinct, as you wrap your arms (which you are no longer held down) around Ralsei to hold him close. You bathed in the afterglow of an orgasm brought by someone you’ve never expected._

_Both of you pulled away, your hands falling limply back onto the mattress, exhaustion setting in hard and fast. You barely noticed that Ralsei got off you and laid down beside you._

_“How was it?”_

_You smiled weakly, turning your body to lay against his, your breathing slowly falls back to a normal, healthy pattern. With your lust sated, you rested your head against Ralsei soft, furry chest, listening to his heartbeat._

_“It was great. A little weird considering you’re a Dark Prince with magic. But it was great otherwise.”_

_Ralsei softly smiled at you. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. You tasted good by the way. A little salty, but not unpleasant. Defiantly worth trying again.”_

_Course he swallowed. Not that you mind of course. You find it kind of hot that he snowballed you. You cast your eyes down at his crotch for a moment, seeing his bulge still fully erect and damp with precum._

_“Uh... Ralsei? Are you gonna...” you trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. The caprine inhaled through his snout before he began talking._   
_“As much as I want to continue with you, I’m afraid I don’t have much time left.” You raised an eyebrow at his odd sentence._

_“What do you mean by that, Ralsei?” You were a little confused at you what the caprine is saying._

_Ralsei gets up and stand by the edge of the bed, already missing his comforting embrace._

_“Weeelll... that is something you’ll figure out on your own.” And don’t worry... you’ll be able to get some of this next time.” Ralsei turned around and slapped his butt cheek, grinning as you watched the way his cheeks ripple and wobble like jello before settling._

_“See you later Y/N!” With a snap of fingers, you immediately knocked out, sleep overtaking you in a matter of seconds._

* * *

You let out a loud gasp, abruptly sitting up, feeling all hot and sweaty. You take a few deep breaths to calm yourself down, feeling your heartbeat slowly going back to a steady pace. ‘What kind of lucid dream was that? I don’t think I’ve ever experienced a dream that’s vivid is that one.’

You drag a hand across your face to wipe off the sweat from your forehead as well as rubbing out the crust out of your sleepy eyes. You let out a tired yawn, stretching to pop the stiff joints from your body. Smacking your lips, you looked down at yourself and felt you face turn red when you see a large wet spot formed at your crotch through the sheets.

You know full well what that stain is. You... had a wet dream. You had a wet dream about Raslei, the goat who you just met yesterday.

It’s probably too late to clean up the stains you’ve made, and you don’t know if there’s any spare bedsheets around in this room, let alone this castle. Letting out a frustrated groan, already feeling that you want to go back to bed, you flopped your head back onto the mattress.

When you turned your head, however, you see a note left on the nightstand along with a plate of a slice of cake. Curious, you reached your hand out to grab the note along with the slice of cake and set them down onto your lap. You take a look at the note to see what’s written. It reads:

Dear Y/N

I want you to meet me at the town square today. We’ve got to over the basics of fighting against monsters since your new here. Even though everything is at peace again, you can never be too sure. So, make sure you get yourself ready before coming to Empty Town.

Love; Ralsei

P.S.: I made some cake for you as promised. Hope you like it!

After finished reading the note, you held up the plate of cake Ralsei kindly made for me. It’s a vanilla cake decorated nicely with pink frosting with piece of strawberry on top. You picked up the fork to cut off a piece to put it in your mouth. Immediately, you let out a satisfied moan as the flavor of the cake melts in your mouth.

‘Ralsei really outdid himself on this cake!’

Everything, some the soft, spongy texture of the cake, to the delicious cream-filling inside. It just leaves you hungry for more and this cake is no exception. You devoured your cake in seconds, smacking your lips in satisfaction of your morning dessert. With food in your belly, you removed the covers of you and got out of bed, ready to start the day.

‘Still... I can’t believe I’ve jizzed myself in someone’s bed.’ You looked around of the room to see if theirs a tissue box laying around so you can clean up the mess you’ve made. Conveniently, there is a tissue box on the dresser. So, you went over to grab a few tissue papers and wiped off the stains off the sheets and your pants. Sure, it’ll be a little crusty but hey, it’s the best you can do.

Anyways, with that taken care of, you threw the used tissue paper into the trashcan. Taking a deep breath to collect yourself, you headed out of the bedroom and into the castle hallways. Despite the castle’s layout, it was surprisingly easy to go through and find your destination. Usually, it’ll take you longer to know where you’re actually going but you’re not complaining.

Heading down the flight of stairs, you went straight to the castle doors and headed out. Now that your outside castle grounds, you look up and see stars in the somewhat night sky despite being somewhat morning. Your guessing time probably doesn’t exist in this world. Time...

A thought immediately came to your mind.

“Goddamnit, I should ’ ve asked Ralsei how time works in this world. ”

You can already tell that your Mom is calling you nonstop for how many hours you’ve been gone. Hell, she’ll probably send out a search party due to you suddenly disappearing out of thin air. You let out a groan as your head starts to hurt a bit due to stress.

Ignoring the inner demons in your head for now, you looked ahead to see the town where you first landed in. It doesn’t look too far, roughly a 5-munte walk at best. Letting out a quiet hum, you walked down on the light blue trail to the town, where Ralsei is waiting for you.

After that nice short walk, you’ve made it to the town. Now that your wounds are all healed up, you’ve finally got the chance explore this town. You didn’t see anything spectacular it more so looked the same at it was last time. Plus, it’s a small town. As you’re walked around the small town, you don’t see any townsfolk here. You wondered what happened to this town that left it to be deserted. But even through the weird house designs, the town still looks beautiful shining in the blue lights.

Finishing up your little sightseeing session, you see Ralsei up ahead. “Hey, Ralsei!” you called out, walking up to the witch goat.  
Hearing your call, Ralsei turned around and smiled back at you. “Hello, Y/N! Were you able to sleep well?”

You felt a blush dust your cheeks as you recalled the dream you had about Ralsei last night. Not making this awkward upon yourself, you replied back.

“Y-yeah, I slept well. The soup and tea you’ve gave me really helped.”

Ralsei beamed at your response. “That’s great to hear! I’m glad that you’re doing well!” Ralsei crossed his arms behind his back before speaking to you again. “Ready to begin your training today Y/N?”

You shoot him a small grin. “Sure! I’m ready when you are.” You might as well get it

out of the way so that you and Ralsei can go hang out later. You want to know more about the goat prince excluding his... voluptuous assets.

“Well then Y/N, follow me! I’ll take you to the training grounds to get started.” Ralsei said, ushering me to follow him, to which you did. The two of you made through way through the town and head straight to the training grounds, with you walking behind the caprine. But, course, being the guy that you are, you let your eyes trail down to Ralsei’s rear.

* * *

Your eyes hypnotically followed every twist of Ralsei’s hips, watching the way the caprine’s thick, round rump rock and sway behind him. Once again, the robe he’s wearing isn’t covering much of his rotund rear, you fully see the cleft between his cheeks perfectly defined through his tight underwear.

Just looking at Ralsei’s thick cheeks makes a fire start to ignite inside your gut and an uncontrollable urge to grope the caprine’s backside. You gulp down a bit of your saliva as you shakily raised your right arm up, hesitant of coping a feel onto Ralsei’s plush behind.

‘Do it Y/N. Just a get quick feel. He won’t notice.’ Just as about to grope Ralsei’s cheeks, the caprine stopped moving, making you bump into him.

“Oof! You okay their Y/N? Daydreaming perhaps?” Ralsei turned his head towards two and raised an eyebrow at your sudden collision to his back.

You quickly took a step back from him and ushered an apology. “Y-yeah. Sorry that I bumped into you.” You mentally facepalm at your behavior a few seconds ago. You really need to stop acting like a horndog around Ralsei.

Ralsei waved his paw at you in forgiveness. “It’s alright. You don’t have to apologize for it. Anyways... we’re here!”

You looked around to see that the both of you are at the training grounds. With the purple castle walls, and the smooth black flooring with a purple outline on what seems to be an emblem makes this place look aesthetically pleasing.

“Since you’re training to become a hero, then you need to be STRONG! So...” Ralsei walked over to a dummy that’s just like him. “I’ve taken the liberty of making a training dummy based on my own cute for you to train on!”

‘It is kind of cute n’ you thought, observing the training dummy. It is your standard training dummy, but it’s dressed just like Ralsei. Hat, scarf robe, everything. Your glad that he didn’t add some... assets to the dummy.

What is wrong with you today? Stop it!

“So... Y/N, are you ready for me teach you how to fight? ”

You nod your head at the caprine. “ Ready when you are. ”

“Okay then. Get ready! We ’ ll first start off by attacking. ”

As you begin your training, a glowing red heart appeared a few feet in front of you.

You stared at the floating heart in confusion and interest. Why did a heart just randomly appear out of nowhere at the start of your training? More importantly...

You looked at your hands to see that a weapon magically appeared in your hands in a form of a spear.

‘Weapons too? What else did I get from that fall?’ With a million running through your mind, you decided to ignore them for now and instead focus on what’s in front of you. “See that red, glowing heart in front of you? That’s your SOUL, the culmination of your being!”

‘So that heart represents my SOUL?’ Seeing the glowing heart in front of you sparks interest and curiosity as you want to know more on how your SOUL works in this world. “So, what am I supposed to do with my SOUL when battling?” You asked Ralsei, not sure what to do with it.

“I’m glad you’ve asked Y/N! You use it to avoid enemy attacks. To move your SOUL, stick two fingers to point it at your SOUL and move it around with your arm.”

You did what Ralsei said, you stuck your arm out and pointed your two fingers at the red heart and experimentally moved the heart light and right. ‘Whoa... that’s kind of cool.’ Your eyes light up in wonder as you waved your arm around, your SOUL following your movements. Seeing your SOUL flying around to your arm reminds you of a laser pointer that used to mess around with your pets back home.

Ralsei looked a little worried as he watched you mindlessly play your SOUL. Your SOUL is an important vessel not some toy you can play with. “U-um... Y/N? Could you not swing your SOUL around aimlessly? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

You stopped and looked at back at him, rubbing the back of your neck sheepishly

“Oh, sorry Ralsei.” You feel guilty. You were so caught up in fascination with your SOUL that you were blinded of how important it is to you. You won’t let happen again.

“I understand to have curiously in your SOUL, but please understand that it is not something you can mess around with.” Ralsei puts his paws on his hips, giving you a stern look before continuing. “Now can I please continue on with your training?”

You lowered your head down in shame. “Right, sorry.”

“Getting back on track, you need to use your SOUL to avoid enemy attacks. I’ll fire off some attacks!”

Using his magic, Ralsei started launching small balls of light at your SOUL, moving at a fairly moderate pace. You moved your SOUL around to avoid getting hit, dodging them with ease.

Ralsei beamed at your evasiveness. “Great job, Y/N! You’re a natural!

You felt a smile grow on your face at the praise Ralsei gave to you. It made you feel all warm and fuzzy.

“Next is attacking. Try hitting the dummy with your weapon, Y/N!”

Giving a silent nod, you raised your weapons and proceed to attack the dummy by doing a few jabs before following up with a upward slash. You’re not best when it comes to long-ranged weapons considering you’ve never wielded one before. But you did your best to attack with it even though it came out a little sloppy.

“Nice! That was an amazing attack! Have you done this before or something...?” Ralsei said, starting at you in awe at your great offense.

“It’s not that impressive,” you muttered out, your cheeks turning red. Once again, you felt that fluttering feeling in your chest again at Ralsei’s praise. You let out a sigh, Ralsei’s too good for this world.

“Okay! Next is ACTING! Even though the enemies will be very violent, they can be defeated through various ACTS of kindness. So Y/N, since this is a dummy, why don’t you give it a hug?”

You raised an eyebrow at his question. “Why would I want to hug an enemy?” You wouldn’t want to hug a monster who’s trying to kill you. You would logically run away from it or try to fight back if you’re feeling ballsy.

“To show your act of kindness, of course. When ACTING, enemies respond different to how you ACT to them, but since were practicing on a dummy, it would be best to respond with a kind action such as hugging. So, go on, hit it.” Ralsei kindly ushered you forward to go hug the dummy.

You decided to accept Ralsei’s logic into making enemies be nicer to you, as dumb as it may sound. You walked up to the dummy and gave it a big hug. You admit that it felt a little awkward you be hugging a training dummy, but if it makes Ralsei happy then you’ll kindly oblige.

“Aww, that’s great Y/N! Now that you performed an ACT, you can defeat the enemy by sparing it! If you continue to act and spare enemies, we don’t have to fight enemies. So, go ahead and spare the dummy, Y/N!”

Nodding your head, you yield your weapon and spared the training dummy, ending your training. You watched your spear weapon disappear to thin air and your SOUL go straight to your chest, a warm feeling radiating your body before fading.

Ralsei walked up to you, clapping his hands at the wonderful performance you’ve given. “That was great! You’re a wonderful student, Y/N!” You bashfully ruffled your hair at Ralsei’s praise. Hearing that you did something right makes you feel good about yourself.

“...And uh, in case you ever need a refresher, I...” Ralsei reached behind him and pulled a handmade manual, shyly handing it over to you. “I-I wrote you a manual just in case to forget your training.”

You nodded and take the manual from Ralsei’s paw, a put it in your pocket.

“Alright! I think this calls for a little celebration! How about we go make a cake? For my student.” As great as it sounds, there’s a thought that keeps bothering you and you want to ask Ralsei about it.

“Hey uh, Ralsei? There’s something that’s been bothering me since I first felled down here.”

“Hmm? What’s bothering you Y/N?” Ralsei asked questionably, his face shown a little bit of worry.

“I was wondering... how does time work in this world?”

“That’s what’s got your worried over?” Ralsei softly chuckled. “Time doesn’t exist in the Dark World. No matter how long you stay here, you’ll hardly ever feel like you’re getting older. And since you’ve fell into this world by random, time still be the same once you’ve return back home into your world.”

You felt a big weight brushed off your shoulders after hearing his answer. It is a big relief to know that it’ll still be midnight once you get back home. You don’t have to hear Mom’s nagging on why are not calling her and all that.

“Any more questions?”

“ Two more actually. ”

“ Sure. What do you want to ask? ”

You cleared your throat a bit before you begin speaking. “Well... I to know why my SOUL is important to this world. And also, what happened to the town that I’ve fell in? How come I don’t see any townsfolks?”

Ralsei looked to side for moment, feeling a bit uncomfortable of the questions you’ve asked. With a soft sigh, he turned is head back to you and answered. “Well, your SOUL plays a very crucial part in this world. It is a-sensually your life force, Y/N.”

You felt your eyes widen a bit in interest. “So, my SOUL is, to put it simply, my beating heart just visually representing it?”

“Yes! It functions just the same as any normal heart would do!” That’s... kind of unsettling. I mean... having a glowing heart out in the open just to show your enemies your weak point is kind of scary now that you think it.

“Now, as for your question about Castle Town...” Ralsei voice faltered off, his shoulder starts to sag a bit as his face morphs into a sad, depressed kind of look. “I... I don’t know how or why it turned out to be like this. I couldn’t do anything... I couldn’t save my people. And... a-and...” Ralsei started to quietly sob, tears flowing down his furry cheeks and hitting the ground.

You felt your heavy grow heavy from seeing Ralsei cry, not sure what to do or say to comfort the caprine. Putting the pieces together in your hand, you can sort of understand why Castle Town ended up being the way it is now. He just wanted best of his kingdom. And since lost everything... it left him in a state of grief and loneliness. He just wants a shoulder to cry on, to comfort him.

You walked up to Ralsei and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at you from the sudden contact.

“Listen Ralsei... I’m not the best with words when comes to this situation. But... you don’t have to beat yourself up over the loss of your kingdom. I understand that losing the people you love is hard for you. But... always know that they’ll always be watching over you. You not alone on this and you’ll never will be.” You said, choosing your words carefully.

“Y-you think I’ll never be alone again?” You can see a small glimmer of hope in Ralsei’s eyes.

“Of course, you’ll never be alone, and I’ll make sure of it! I’ll stay with you for as long as you like, and I promise you that you’ll never shut yourself away in the dark.”

After you finished your sentence, Ralsei immediately went up to you and gave you a great big hug, crying tears of joy. “Thank you... thank you so much, Y/N.”

You hugged him back, gently rubbing his back to help get all of his bottled-up emotions of his system. You smiled as you continued to comfort the crying goat, his warm, furry body and the smell of his earthy musk puttinh you at ease.

Eventually, after a few minutes of holding each other, Ralsei let go of you, wiping off the last of his tears off his eyes. “Now... I’ll never feel alone again now that you’ll be by my side.”

“No problem Ralsei,” you flashed him a smile in return.

“Heheh... thank you, Y/N. What don’t we head back to my castle? I want to spend more time with you rather than baking sweets.” Ralsei cheeks turned red a bit, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck.

You warmly smiled at him. “Sure. I’d be happy to.” As so, the two of you walked back to the castle, spending the rest of the day chatting and keeping each other’s company.

* * *

You honestly don’t know how much time you spend in the Dark World. Days, weeks, months... you couldn’t tell anymore. But the Dark World isn’t all bad as you think it is, in fact you practically enjoying it. Of course, life in Dark World wouldn’t be as good at is then spending time with your favorite dark prince; Ralsei.

You and Ralsei became best friends very quickly and are grown even closer since. The caprine was a bit shy shelled when you started talking to him, but he grown more open to you as (nonexistent) time goes on. Both of you would talk about your hobbies, relax in the Field, bake sweets together, and much more. He even taught you how to use magic! Though you’re still getting used to it with only learning basic fire and healing with. With enough time and practice, you’ll make a great tactician.

Also, because that you’ve been baking and eating sweets, you’ve put on quite a few pounds because of it. Though, you have good metabolism and it only did small damage to your lean figure, giving you a small belly and slightly thicker hips.

...You only need to ask Ralsei to stop pampering you before you get too spoiled.

Speaking of Ralsei, you’ve that he’s been kind of... coy lately. From the time that you’ve hanged out with him, he’s been making... small but subtle advances towards you. Calling you ‘cute’, purposefully sway his hips back and forth when he walks, even deliberately bending you so you can get eyeful of his massive fluffy buns.

Although, despite going through Ralsei’s teasing antics, you... genuinely grown feelings for the dark prince. He’s kind, sweet, and very patient with learning or helping him craft his cakes. Just being in his presence gives a warm, fluttering feeling in your stomach. You... you like him... you like him so much. You just want to hold the goat tight in the arms, whisper sweet nothings in his ear, and give him soft, gentle kisses on his face.

You’ve been planning on confessing to Ralsei for some time now. You’re just waiting for the right time for moment for it to happen. And now, you’re about the get your wish. On that faithful day, would be something that’ll change your life forever.

* * *

You and Ralsei went through the Great Door in Castle Town, to spend a relaxing day in ‘The Field of Hopes and Dreams.’ Both of you sat under a tree, eating cookies you bought from a stand nearby. You let out a relaxed sigh as gentle breeze of the wind soothes your body and soul. Watching the purple-meadow grass shake to the breeze, the pixelated red leaves on the trees rustling before falling off and disappearing. Everything about is place is beautiful, tranquil almost.

You looked at the goat prince next to you to see Ralsei deep in thought, staring off into the distance looking like he has something to say. You looked down to see Ralsei’s hand is inches away from touching yours

‘Okay. The mood is right. I think it’s finally time to tell him.’ With butterflies in your stomach, and the frantic beating of your heart, you mustered up your courage and talked to the Ralsei.

“Hey.” Ralsei also turned his head towards you while you said that, making you both speak in unison. Both of you let out an awkward chuckle afterwards.

“Sorry. You first,” you said politely. The confession can hold out for just a little bit, you want to hear what Ralsei has to say first before you can continue.

“Thank you. U-um... I-I just want to say that... I really enjoy spending time with you, Y/N.”

You kindly smiled at him. “Well of course! You’re pretty much the best thing that’s happen to me since I first felled down here.”

Ralsei lets out a soft chuckle, his cheeks turning pink before shyly turning his head to his lap, fidgeting a little bit.

“It feels really nice to hear that from you. But... during the wonderful times I’ve shared with you, I’ve realized that you...,” Ralsei took in a shaky breath before continuing. “Y- you mean so much me.”

You feel Ralsei’s paw clasped onto yours as he turns his head to look straight into your soul.

“I imagined a world, where there’s a loss in innocence, at least across humans. I’ve feared of losing my innocence more than anything honestly. I was never curious in wanting to know what is beyond my world, because I’ve feared it’ll remind of a terrible life I once had.”

“But when I found and met you, you turned out to be the most kind-hearted, loving—”, he sighed, strengthening his hold on me in both fear and love. “-the most content person I’ve ever encountered. And I don’t need to see rest of the world to prove it. You are perfect, a-at least in my desires. Y/N, I... I love you, not just with all my heart but my soul.”

You fell silent. You can only stare at him wide-eyed, your heart beating a mile a minute inside your chest as you continue to process what Ralsei said to you. He left you speechless, his confession taking the words right out of your mouth.

“U-uh... was that a bit cheesy?”

“No! It’s not that, it’s just... wow,” you felt your face brightened red, adverting your eyes from Ralsei. “I didn’t think you have a way with words. Also, Ralsei...?”

You shuffled closer to the dark prince, your shoulders almost touching as you lean closer to the caprine’s face, inches away from yours. No turning back now.

“What?” he breathed out, trembling a bit in anticipation of what your about to do next.

“I think I love you too,” was all that you said before you gently sealed your lips against his.

You felt the caprine tense up a bit before he slowly melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around your neck to bring you closer to him. It’s just a soft press of lips against his, but it was enough to make his skin tingle and so does yours. You shifted a bit to make yourself more comfortable and gently cup Ralsei’s cheek, gently rubbing his fur. After kissing and holding each other for a few moments, both of you pulled away, softly panting.

“Wow...” was all Ralsei could muster to say. You smiled, happy that you’re able to take his breath away in that kiss.

With his breathing normal, Ralsei abruptly starts to get up, causing you to look at him confusion and worry. Did Ralsei not like the kiss you gave him? Did you do something wrong?

“Ralsei, wha—” before you can speak, Ralsei got in-between your spread legs, and sat down in your lap. Now being this close to him, you feel your hips give a bit under the weight of the bottom-heavy goat.

“Want to make myself more comfortable. Hope you wouldn’t mind that, won’t you Y/N?” You can hear the tone in Ralsei’s voice shift a bit, turning a bit more... sultry. Somehow... it riles you up, yet you still fall for it regardless.

“N-no, I don’t mind it at all,” you internally cursed at yourself for stuttering over your words. Ralsei softly chuckled at your flustered reaction, the sound of his voice sending tingles to your skin. The caprine brings his arm up so that his fingers slide against your jaw, cradling your face in his soft, fuzzy hand. You might’ve forgotten how to breathe as you gingerly wrap your fingers around the caprine’s forearms.

Both of you feel the string of tension wrap itself around the two of you tightly, vibrating in pressure.

“Good. Which means I can do this.” Ralsei says softly, his words a little shaky and conveying his own nerves, hot breath dancing across your kiss and-

The string of tension snaps as Ralsei kiss you (again).

It was a quick, firm kiss but it was enough to get your blood pumping. Ralsei’s fingers brush over your cheeks as he pulls back and then presses another soft kiss to your lips, firm and tender, before he tilts his head slightly to slide their lips better together, moving his mouth just enough to encourage you to do the same.

You follow, it’s little weird to kiss since your facial structures are different, but that doesn’t bother you in the slightest. So, when Ralsei decides to deepen the kiss and licks into your mouth you suddenly loss sense of control.

Your hands slide down Ralsei’s arms to grip at his waist, fingers itching to go lower. You let fingers dip into his sides, gently squeezing his lower stomach, Ralsei letting out a pleased hum at that.

With more confidence, you wrap your arms around his waist and resist the urge to slip your fingers down at grab onto the round globes of goat ass and instead, wanting to pull Ralsei even closer. Ralsei’s fingers slide over your jaw and curl into your hair, almost like you’re cuddling together. The caprine’s claws scrape your scalp gently, fingers tugging lightly on your soft locks as his tongue curls against the roof of your mouth.

You whimper softly, head tilting back into Ralsei’s hands, your mouth pliant, soft, open, and wanting. Your fingers press into the soft fur of Ralsei’s lower back, tugging slightly at his robe because of the desperate need to grab hold onto Ralsei’s ass and knead.

Ralsei’s kisses slowly starts to ignite a fire burning inside your gut. It’s languid, hot, and surprisingly seductive for how well-preserved he is in most aspects of his life. His body presses forward slightly, back arching to your touch. When he finally pulls away, he does so very slowly, his tongue swiping and his fangs softly catching on your lower lip, gently tugging on it to leave panting.

You can only look at Ralsei with flushed cheeks, and kiss swollen lips, and dazed. Ralsei is also blushing, his hands are still in your hair, adoring you. But of course, the effects of that wonderful kiss have left you popping a stiffy in your pants. Ralsei can feel it too, your bulge poking his inner thigh, highlighting your excitement to him.

Ralsei lets out small chuckle, taking a hand off your cheek and reaches behind him to firmly grab your bulge, making you jump up slightly from the sudden touch. What is this suddenly change of personality? Since when did Ralsei go from being this shy, cute, kind- hearted goat, to suddenly being very flirty, forward and seductive? Did you flip a switch inside of Ralsei or something?

“Seeing how much you’ve liked that last kiss we have, how bout we continue this back in my chambers, hm? We wouldn’t want the other Darkners to catch us on what we’re doing after all.” Ralsei’s other hand on your cheeks dip down to your chin, holding it up so you can look into eyes. His gaze is half-lidded, patiently waiting for your answer.

“Y-yes, let’s go.” Was all that you can muster out. Ralsei then gives you one last kiss on your nose before backing away. He gets up, straightening himself up before you do same.

“Well then, shall we?”

You silently nodded at him as the both of you head back to the castle to continue your little... ‘escapade.’ You followed behind him, eyes trained on the hypnotic sway of the dark prince’s hips and the bounciness of his plump butt cheeks...

* * *

The two of you went back to the castle and headed straight to the bedroom with Ralsei already gone up ahead, very eager to continue your little ‘escapade.’ You’re also very eager to continue your little session, feeling giddy just thinking about all the stuff you want to do with Ralsei. But as you stopped right in the front of Ralsei’s bedroom door, a thought popped up. You’ve... never had sex before in your life.

As a matter of fact, you’ve never been into a romantic relationship. You doubt yourself because you thought you wouldn’t be good enough to make a relationship last. Plus, you had no experience when it comes to sex, and you’re pretty sure Ralsei doesn’t have experience either considering he’s been here alone all his life.

You don’t want to make any wrong move that’ll make the dark prince uncomfortable. You want to make this a nice, pleasurable, experience for the both of you.

...This is going to be an interesting night for sure.

Clearing up your muddled thoughts, you open the door and stepped inside, only to stop and freeze up when you see Ralsei in the middle of taking off his clothes.

You watched as Ralsei takes off his scarf, glasses, and robe, (still keeping his hat on some reason) till he’s in nothing but his underwear. Smirking over his shoulder, he purposefully bent forward a bit to fix his underwear. You felt your mouth go dry as you watched the elastic waistband of the caprine undergarments snap back to his plump buttocks, rippling a bit before settling. Finishing up his little ‘show’, he turned around to look at you, putting a hand on his hip.

“Well, are you going to get out of those clothes? Or... do I have to come over and take them off for you?”

You went to the close to door behind you before you started taking off clothes in a moderate pace. Soon after, all your clothes are puddled around your feet as you stand, bare naked in front of Ralsei, your erection throbbing thickly in the air. Ralsei let out a pleased hum, watching your erection for a moment before turning his attention back to you. He makes a ‘beckoning’ motion, to which you shyly complied, walking up to the dark prince till your inches away from each other.

Before Ralsei can make to first move, you stopped him and asked a question. “Uh, Ralsei? Can I ask you something?”

“Always. What is it? ”

You internally hope that you won’t stutter with this question.

“Well, how far you willing to go tonight? Cause, that last kiss is telling a lot.”

The caprine smile turns into a grin, and you can shiver run down your spine as he leans forward to whisper in your ear.

“Mmm, seeing that I’m your lover now, I will do anything you want tonight. Whether if it is vanilla or as you wanting to do something more... ‘frisky.’ Just say the word.”

A shaky smile formed on your lips, shivering as his hot breath brushed against your neck. The control you have over the situation has completely left you, but you were not too sure where to go from here. While a part of you wanted to keep things nice and simple, a greater part wanted you to lose yourself to him.

“L-Look Ralsei. I want to do something tonight. So, could you please let me take the lead?”

You’re forced to swallow down a moan as the caprine bites into your ear, moving his head down to place gentle bites down your neck and up to your chin, before looking into your eyes again. Oh, you feel that this might go downhill from here, but you didn’t care. You wanted him, badly, more than you could ever admit.

“Tell me what you want. Give me details, so I can help you.”

You hold back a shudder at sound of his soft, soothing voice. God, this is not what you wanted. A part of you wanted him to take control, make this plain and simple. But you didn’t want that.

“I just... I don’t know! I’ve never been in this situation with guy before. Let alone a dark prince. I’ve never been the one who takes control before. So, could you please stop making this any more confusing and just...let me do something? Please...”

You hated how his laughter arouses you. You hated how that you’re fascinated with his mouth, his tongue, and his fangs. There’s just something about it that kept your attention there.

Noticing that you’ve been staring at his mouth, his licked his lips slowly and drew his fangs across the sensitive skin of your neck.

“I’m starting to question whether you want me to take control or not. You seemed to like my mouth, hm? Why don’t I use it on you to begin with? You get the witness firsthand of how sublime my tongue can be.”

You can feel your blush on your cheeks turn bright red against your skin, making Ralsei feel proud. Your heart is beating a mile a minute in your chest. Sure, you should’ve expected something to come to this, but you didn’t expect him to straight up offer to go down on you.

Something tells you that you might have to get used to this side of Ralsei, while the voice in the back of your head tells you to embrace it.

“No! I want to take charge and that’s final.” You said, standing your ground.

Getting your message, Ralsei gave you one last kiss on your lips before backing away, leaving you with a sense of wanting more. He then climbs onto the bed, laying his back down onto the bedsheets, his head supported by the pillows. He then turned his head towards you, a seductive smirk growing on his lips as he eyes grow half-lidded.

“Well, Y/N. I am waiting~.”

With your chest feeling tight from nervousness, and your cock throbbing between your legs, you climbed up on the edge of the bed and towered over Ralsei’s laid-down form. Seeing him beneath you causes a powerful surge of arousal to course through your veins.

This is a pretty big moment for you. Especially with someone who’s close to having sex with you. Well, you’re still a virgin, but this opens a door to a whole new world of experiences.

Sensing your inner turmoil, Ralsei reached his hand out and gently caressed your cheek, making you lean your head against it, his soothing touch putting you at ease a bit.

“You seem nervous. You sure you want to go through with this?” You felt your stomach filled with warmth at the dark prince’s caring demeanor.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ve never been with a guy before, let alone a dark prince, remember?”

Hearing those words again must’ve sparked some kind of possessiveness in Ralsei judging from the look in his eyes. He smiles and pulls your head down into another kiss. The sensation of his furry lips pressed against yours, with a hint of tongue, causes a throaty groan to escape from you as you clutch your fingers into the bedsheets.

“Then allow me to be your first. And don’t worry, this’ll be the first of many experiences for you. Besides, how could I possibly deny my lover’s desires if he’s too scared to speak them, but more willing to think than to act?”

You froze up, your heart almost stopping as you take in what Ralsei had said. “W-what do you mean by that, Raslei?”

The dark prince chuckled. “Oh, come now. You thought that my magic isn’t capable of mind-reading? Granted, it only works when the mind is vulnerable like yours is right now. Which means... I can see every, single, filthy thought running through your head. And every single one of those will be acted out in due time.”

You felt like you want to curl up into a ball and die after hearing that. You’ve never considered Ralsei to be some sort of mind-reader. You didn’t even know be had to ability to do that. Well, it’s kind of understandable since he’s a magic user, but still. That’s an invasion of privacy!

“Please Ralsei, if you can stop prying into my head for just one second, can we please just get on with this? I’m way to worked to be dealing with this magic stuff.”

The caprine playfully rolled his eyes at you. “Alright, alright. No need to be a spoilsport. Just relax and take your time with me, okay?”

You nodded weakly, the caprine’s hand rubbing the back of your head for a moment before he brings his arms behind his head, waiting for your move. With the dark prince’s silent encouragement, you lower your body down onto his, burying you head in Ralsei’s neck fur. You closed your eyes and let out a sigh in contentment, sliding your hands under Ralsei’s arms, fingertips gliding along the caprine’s shoulder blades, before resting on top of his shoulders, in a sort of relaxed hug.

“Your fur is really soft, Ralsei...” You purred softly, rubbing the caprine’s shoulders and back gently, feeling that luscious fur glide through your fingers. Ralsei let out quiet chuckle as he watched you worship his body in quiet contentment.

Being pressed against the dark prince like this, feeling his muscles against your lither ones, feeling his body heat, breathing in his alluring scent, and hearing his heartbeat makes your heartbeat even faster. It felt rather good to be completely bare like this, no restricted clothing, just the nice warm heat of Ralsei’s body pressed against your front. You almost want to fall asleep on top of him, but now’s not the time for that.

You close your eyes as you press your lips against Ralsei’s neck firmly, sucking softly. Your hands trailed down over Ralsei’s shoulder and back before resting them up over his chest, fingers gently rubbing his soft body.

“Mmph...” Ralsei let out a small moan as you plant firm kisses against it, trailing from his throat to his shoulders. You let your teeth come out to play, nibbling gently along the sensitive flesh, making the caprine let out a soft gasp. Your more rational side niggled in the back of your head, wanting to leave hickeys on his body. But you shoved those further down to quell your rebellion against it.

You pulled your head back and let your eyes come up to Ralsei’s face, who’s looking quite flushed and panting softly from your little stimulation.

You licked your lips, getting more into the dominant role. “I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.” You purred sultry, before closing your eyes and plating your lips against Raslei’s muzzle. It is a little awkward, head angle wise, but the caprine let out a delightful hum as you trailed your tongue over them, before slipping it into the dark prince’s mouth.

You put in as much passion as he does, moaning softly as you explored that hot cavern. You tongue trailed over his own, letting the tip trail along the roof of his mouth, teasing along the sides. You raised to hands up again, drawing them into the caprine’s head fur, as you continue to make out with him. He tasted... sweet, almost like candy.

You broke the kiss with a shivery huff, a thin strand of saliva connecting from both your lips. You bit you lip as your cock throb between your legs, feeling stimulated from Ralsei’s fur. With your cheeks set ablaze, you slid yourself downwards, one hand ghosting down to feel up Ralsei’s belly, your fingertips indent into the pudgy gut. So soft... so firm, it sends sparks straight to your libido just from feeling it.

Ralsei let out a harsh breath as you gave a slow, heavy lick over one of his nipples, which hardened under his touch. His nipples are hidden very well underneath all that fur, but with a little bit of feeling up, you’re able to find the hidden nubs with ease. You press your lips around it, sucking on it hard, before swirling your tongue over it again.

“Ugh... Y/N... t-that’s feels so nice...” Ralsei moaned out as you continued to nurse the caprine’s hardened nub. You hand continued its downward journey, your fingers slowly sliding down the dark prince’s navel, your fingertips idly rolling it around in soft circles. You continued down lower... lower, until it reached over Ralsei’s thick bulge. But before you can touch it, you decide to toy your way past it and instead tease along the top of Ralsei’s thigh instead.

You pulled your head back, letting out a heavy breath as the nub slipped free from your lips, glistening in your saliva. You spit out little bits of fur you have in your mouth as you turned your head downwards along Ralsei’s body, resting your cheek on his belly, as you watched your fingers continue to tease along Ralsei’s inner thigh. You hear Ralsei let out a throaty moan as he bucks his hips to your touch, making you turn your head to peer up at the caprine’s face.

Ralsei’s furred cheeks is slightly flushed, his mouth hanging open a little more, his breathing is slightly deeper and raspier.

“P-please...” Ralsei mewled out, desperate for more of your touch.

You let out a lustful hum in response before turning your head down to look at Ralsei’s groin. The bulge of the caprine’s underwear is fully erect, outlining his dick through his small clothing.

You felt your cock throb at the sight of it, and the hand that was teasing Ralsei’s inner thigh stopped. Instead, you cupped Ralsei’s covered balls in your hand, feeling how heavy, plump, and round they are in your palm. Ralsei bit his lip, a hint of a moan escaping as you gently squeezed the dark prince’s sac. You kneaded and massaged Ralsei’s balls, loving how they feel in your hand. Not only does Ralsei have a pretty sizeable dick shown through their tight underwear, he also got a pretty amount of heft in their balls as well.

Your eyes lit up, as the already welcoming sight became even more alluring. You could see the thick shaft throb, a wet spot forming at the tip. Ralsei arch his back a bit as you gently released his heavy orbs and trailed one fingertip down the hardened shaft, making your own arousal throb. Excited, you positioned yourself between Ralsei’s thick legs, your head leveled to Ralsei’s dick. You can feel the heat emanating from it. Now’s that he’s seen the caprine’s package hidden beneath his underwear, he was going to see it uncovered in all of its glory.

Trembling in anticipation, you raised your upper body up a bit and reached your hands out to grab and pull down Ralsei’s tight underwear. Once their pulled down, you can’t help but shiver in lust at the sight of the dark prince’s uncovered cock. Ralsei’s cock is very humanoid, the color of his foreskin and balls the same as his fur, with the tip of the dick being a healthy pink.

The caprine’s shaft stood proudly, as you felt a strong urge to touch it. You kindly looked up to Ralsei for permission.

“Go ahead... touch it.” He seems just as desperate as you are as you see a small bead of precum forming at the tip.

Not wasting any time, you reached and gently wrapped your hand around it, feeling the gentle throb of Ralsei’s heartbeat through that heavy rod. The heat of the caprine’s arousal in your hand turned you even further. With your hand wrapped around the thick shaft, you squeezed gently, feeling how hard and strong that dick is, causing the formed precum to slowly dribble down his shaft. Ralsei let out a soft moan, his hips twitching from the short stimulation.

“Y-Y/N...” The caprine moaned out your name, seemingly lost in a lustful haze.

“Don’t worry, Ralsei. I got you.” You muttered out, as you slowly pump the caprine’s cock, your free hand teasing his inner thigh, feeling it tremble under your touch. You teased Ralsei’s shaft by rubbing your thumb around the sensitive head, slicking it with his precum before pumping his thick cock up and down, faint lewd squelches emanating the quiet room. With his fingers teasing the dark prince’s inner thighs and the underside of his heavy balls, you decided to take this experience even further.

“Time to make you see stars, big guy...” You murmured, as you gently laid a bunch of butterfly kisses on his cock, gently squeezing the base doing so. Those soft kisses made their way around your fist, still keeping a firm grip on the caprine’s arousal. You then moved your head down to trail your tongue onto Ralsei’s inner thigh, shifting your body till your fully leveled to Ralsei’s crotch.

Ralsei arch his back, moaning out as you continued your delicate treatment to his loins.

Enjoying the sounds of the dark prince’s moans, you pressed your lips to a high part of his inner thigh, your hair brushing against his balls. You pulled back, an audible smooth sounding out, and you admired the hickey you’ve made onto his inner thigh for a moment before turning your attention onto something else. The dark prince’s heavy orbs.

You let the tip of your nose brushed against them, and then... you inhaled. You let a groan escape from your mouth as the heated scent of his nuts sent a powerful throb between your legs, you cock dripping wet with precum onto the bedsheets. It was an earthy but spicy type of scent that makes your heart skip a beat, filling it with excitement and anticipation. So, you’ve moved forward, and pressed your face against his balls.

They felt very warm against your flushed cheeks, as you felt the weight and roundness of them softly rubbing against your face. You couldn’t help but move your hips back and forth, slowly humping the bed to stimulate your needy arousal, with is sleek with precum at this point.

You let out a hot breath against Ralsei’s sac, feeling them jump against your lips, till finally, you opened your mouth to give one of those orbs a lick. The taste was salty, with a touch of sweetness, which were almost accurate descriptions of what Ralsei’s tastes like.

You let your tongue slip out and slide it along the underside of Ralsei’s thick orb. You opened your mouth wider, maneuvering your head around the other half of the hefty pair into the wet heat of your mouth, lavishing them dutifully with your tongue.

“Mmnnnn... a-ah! Y/N... ugh!” Ralsei writhe in pleasure, gripping the bedsheets tightly as sweat begins to dampen his fur.

You let out a muffled moan as you begin to suck gently on the caprine’s balls, closing your eyes as you savored the moment. But that was cut short as you open your eyes and brought your attention back onto Ralsei’s thick shaft throbbing in your grip.

You pulled back until that heavy sac slipped free from your mouth with a gentle pop, glistening slightly in your saliva.

“Ralsei...” you breathed, pressing your lips against the base of the caprine’s cock. You released the grip you have on it and instead moved your hand to rest it against Ralsei’s navel, your fingertips brushing against his soft stomach. You can feel how hard the dark prince’s shaft is against your lips, how strong and firm it is...

You inhaled through your nose again, the pheromones shooting heat through your system like a drug. You’ve dragged this out for long enough. You’re finally get to take Ralsei.

Closing your eyes, you gave Ralsei’s shaft a long, slow lick from the base to the tip. Your cock throbbed underneath you from the exotic taste of the caprine’s dick invading your taste buds. Once again, it’s was... sweet and salty, mixed with Ralsei’s precum, which was steadily dripping down from the head.

Opening your eyes slightly, you saw it throb hard, as it steadily produced clear beads of precum running down the tip. With your libido on fire, you opened your mouth as wide as you could and stuffed your mouth with that thick endowment.

Ralsei cried out, his back arching as his vision starts to get a little blurry, his while body wrecked in ecstasy. You have half of that thick shaft in your mouth, which was already stretching a little to accommodate it.

‘Ugh... this is really tough trying to get in my mouth. I can’t imagine what it would be like if I—” You cut yourself of mid-thought and felt your cheeks turn red at thought of it. You ground yourself on the bed of what it would be like you go all the way with the dark prince, if you could handle his size.

You felt Ralsei’s stomach tense under your fingers, feeling him shift and writhe in pleasure without needing to look up at his face. You can hear his moans are getting more frequent and his breaths growing heavy and deep. Smiling at Ralsei’s pleasured state, you began to suck, bobbing your head slowly about halfway down his shaft. From every bob you give, you felt that cock throb hard in your mouth, as if threating to climax then and there. You lathered the head with your tongue, dipping ever so slightly into the slit, eagerly swallowing down every little bead of precum that Ralsei has to offer. But you have to keep in mind that your gag reflex isn’t that great since this is your first time going down on someone.

You let your free hand reach down to cup the caprine’s heavy sac, fondling it and giving gentle squeezes. You were rewarded with a loud, shaky gasp from the caprine, and a heavy welling of precum flowing into your mouth, to which you greedily licked it all up.

Lewd sounds of your oral affections echo slightly in the silent room, as you continued to slide your lips along the saliva and precum sleek shaft. All was going well when suddenly, Ralsei’s thighs locked your head into place, causing you to let out a surprised ‘mmm!?’ and look up at him.

“I’m sorry Y/N... I can’t take it anymore...” Ralsei words grow more incoherent as his breath grows even heavier.

He then started to hump into your mouth, his thick cock almost touching the back of your throat. His hips movements slowly start to pick up speed, forcing your head to bob faster on his thick cock. It was starting to take a bit of a toll on you, with your jaw starting to feel sore for taking something big in your mouth. But you tried to ride the pain as best you could, as you breathed through your nose to prevent yourself from suffocating.

You let out a shivering moan, as you can feel his climax coming soon, the head of Ralsei’s cock just barely grazing the back of your throat. And then... it happened.

“A-ahhh!” With a loud cry, Ralsei hips thrust in your mouth one last time before a thick, hot rope of cum spurted into your mouth, blasting over your tongue.

You barely had time to register before the deep, rhythmic throbs of the caprine’s shaft erupted in your mouth. Shot after shot of that heavy, pearly white semen fired over your tongue, and the inside of your cheeks, filling your mouth in more seconds.

Barely managing to swallow that mouthful of sweet release, you tried to pull back, but Ralsei’s thick thighs locked your head into place, forcing you to taste and swallow each heavy shot of cum shooting down your throat. Thankfully, you felt the caprine’s thighs ease up on your head a bit, giving you the chance to immediately pull out, the thick shaft slipped free from your mouth with a audible ‘pop’.

Your mouth was still slightly open, thick ropes of cum visible on your lips and all over your tongue for a moment before swallowing again. A heavy spurt of cum hit your cheek, another hitting your bottom lip and chin, and a final shot hit your forehead, very thankful that it he didn’t get you in the eye. With Ralsei’s orgasm waned, that tall pillar throbbed slightly, as a few dribbles of spunk dribbled down the head and shaft.

You laid you head down on Ralsei’s thigh, completely tried as your cock throbbed underneath you, surprisingly didn’t orgasm after all that. Ralsei is also spent, riding out the afterglow, continuing to pant heavily till his heart settled down.

“Wow... that was just... wow...” Ralsei raised his upper body using his arms to look at you, still star-struck and panting against his inner thigh.

“You sure you haven’t this before? That was amazing.”

You raised yourself between his legs and tiredly looked at the caprine, cum slowly dripping down your face.

“Guess I didn’t know I had it in me. I’m glad you liked it.” You smiled weakly, your voice all rough and gravelly from Ralsei’s throat fucking.

Seeing your face all sticky and messy, Ralsei sit himself up before moving to the edge of the bed.

“Hold on Y/N. Let me get some tissues to clean up.” Ralsei went over to his dresser to pick out a few tissues from his tissue box before heading back to the bed and handing them over to you.

“Thank you.” You kindly grabbed the tissues from Ralsei’s hand and cleaned up the goat semen from your face. Ralsei also cleaned up the mess he made himself as well the stains from the bedsheets. Once all of that was done, Ralsei kindly took the used tissues from your hand and thrown them into the trash can.

“Hey uh... sorry for locking your head while I was doing... ya know.” Ralsei’s face turned red as he looked off to the side, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

You cleared your throat, getting the little bits of cum out from your esophagus before responding back to him. “It’s okay, Ralsei. I didn’t mind that one bit.” You honestly admitted, enjoyed the little rough treatment Ralsei gave to you. I mean sure, you almost yakked on his dick because of your gag reflex and your mouth is going to feel sore till morning but it was a worthwhile experience to say the least.

“Oh! Well, um... I’m glad you enjoyed that, Y/N.” Ralsei looked back to you and gave a bashful smile. God, this goat can be a real something sometimes.

Suddenly, the caprine perked up, a though an idea seem to pop up in his head. “Hey Y/N. Can I try something?” Slightly confused of his question, you agreed. The caprine closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, as if he is concentrating.

Suddenly, a ball of light begins to form on Ralsei’s palm. You watched the ball of light float slowly up in the air, hovering over the two of you. Then, the ball of light exploded, making you have to shield your eyes as bright blast covers of you before evaporating.

Before you can begin to protest at Ralsei for that weird stunt he pulled, you feel... different. Not in a way bad way, just you feel more... energized, like all your stress has been instantly washed away.

“Uh, Ralsei? What was that little magic trick you just did?”

“Hm? That was just a little healing spell. ”

Healing spell? Why would he suddenly use a healing spell while you’re in bed with him?

You’re not hurt or anything like that. So, why did he do it?

“So... what ’ s the point in using that magic spell here?”

“So that you and me both have more stamina. ”

Stamina? Why would you need more stamina for- Oh? Oh. Ralsei grinned at the look of realization forming on your face.

“Yep. You thought correctly. I used it so that the both of us would have more energy for what we’re about to do next tonight.”

“But... it’s a little unnecessary for you to do that. I mean you could’ve just asked, get some water or something.”

Sure, it’s a little stupid to be using magic just to continue having sex. But, judging from his little spell, his meat rocket is standing tall and proud, ready for more as if that last orgasm wasn’t enough for him.

The caprine shrugged his shoulders. “Eh. I want to do it anyways. There’s no harm in doing it. So, what do want to do next, Y/N?”

You felt your face turn red at the thought of what you want to do to the caprine. You... wanted Ralsei to sit on your face. You wanted it for a while now since you’ve staring at his butt most of the time and you desperately want to feel that soft, plushy booty against your face. But you struggle how you should you say to it to the caprine. Still, it’d be pointless in trying to beat around the bush, so you’re just gonna flat out say it.

“U-umm... I want you to... sit on me.” You embarrassingly muttered that last part out loud, face bright red in having to reveal one of your hidden kinks to Ralsei. Well, it’s not a secret anymore since he’s already read your mind, but you don’t care, you’re still embarrassed saying it.

The caprine raised an eyebrow at your sentence. “Sit on you? Why would you want me t—” He cut off as thought came to his mind. His look of realization quickly turned into a smug, almost seductive grin.

“Ooohhh. I see...” The caprine let out a mirthful chuckle, causing you to turn your head elsewhere other than his face, feeling that you might implode under his gaze.

“Sure, I can do that for you. Don’t even try to dent it. I know you’ve been staring at my hips from time to time.”

Ralsei sits himself up on the bed, before he looks at you dead in the eye. “Lie down on your back. I’ll take care of the rest.” Ralsei softly commanded.

With your heart pounding in your chest, you quietly nodded, as you eagerly laid yourself down on the bed, your cock throbbing in excitement. You’re about to experience one of your greatest kinky fantasies come to life. Ralsei came up and stood over your body, straddling your chest, your vision replaced by the gigantic, well-rounded rump of the caprine. The dark prince looked over his shoulder and smiled smugly at you before lowering himself into a squat, his legs on either side of you.

The sight of the caprine’s thick, bouncy, bubble butt along with his swaying sack and small tail on either end just take your breath away.

“You like what you see, Y/N?” he whispered.

You nodded, practically drooling even.

“Good, because the view’s about to get a lot better for you. Also, remember to tap me if you need some air. I don’t want to suffocate you.” A nod and a lewd moan were the only answer you can give.

The caprine playfully rolled his eyes at you before crouching down, your excitement couldn’t be contained anymore as the rump draws near. Ralsei body jolted, changing his position from a squat to a kneel, his footpaws cradling the back of your head. The heat emanating from the caprine’s body was only adding to the intensity of what was really happening.

You felt the furry fuzz from Ralsei’s ass, tickling along your neck as the butt cheeks sway and slowly descend. Then, you let out a muffled groan as the goat carefully settled his weight on you. A rush of air came out of your chest as your feet and legs begin to curl and fidget. But, despite the pressure placed upon your chest, you couldn’t have felt any more aroused at this predicament.

You’re face to face with the rear you’ve been staring at ever since you first met Ralsei. You nuzzled your head forward between the two global cheeks till you’ve found the forbidden hole hidden within the deep crack.

You found the pink, wrinkled hole to be a rare sight. It’s like a flower in a oasis, something that you longly stared and yearned for. The round pucker was tense, the only part of the caprine the seemed to be a bit... apprehensive about the whole scene.

The hazy scent of the caprine’s musk radiated around your head, catching you to your feet of its erotic smell. Mixed in with the erotic, sweaty odor of Ralsei’s ass the stench of... vanilla?

“You doing okay back there?” the dark prince said, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. However, every small movement the caprine made forced you into a more... promising position under the bubbly rear resting on top of you.

“Just peachy.” You grunted, setting you head under the caprine’s footpaws.

You blew a hot, nervous breath onto the dark prince’s hole, watching the wrinkled hole clench. Ralsei released a low chuckle as he pressed his rump down with a ‘whumph,’ burying your as he leans back. You moaned as the two furry mounds slid over your face, wedging between the furry crevice.

Being pressed against the soft mounds of his rear reminds how small you feel compared to the caprine. You can feel the dark prince’s cock bounce against your stomach, almost touching your own. Besides your lengths meeting, you can feel the pucker press against your mouth and nose, loosening a bit over your lips as the caprine buried you beneath his naked rear.

Raslei let out a moan, humming deeply of feeling the increased pressure of your face against his pucker. You were nosing forward, huffing and kissing the round hole as you drink in the hot musk from the wrinkled center of the caprine’s ass. You rubbed your head up and down the crack between the two plump cheeks, smothering yourself against those fuzzy pillows.

Then, you hesitated at first before sticking the tip of your tongue out and let sit on just the edge of Ralsei’s anus. The heat of the bare flesh touching your wet tongue gave an intense flavor, making you pause a bit. It was not foul but overwhelming at the same time. But it what you dreamt would be. Throwing your cautions away, you began to lap and suck on the wide pucker, letting the wet noises of satisfaction reach beyond complete with the lewd moan coming from the caprine’s position.

Ralsei let out a loud gasp, as his body jolted from the intense reaction you’re giving him. The flat of your tongue ran up and down the tight entrance in front of you, dipping along the curve of the crack and probing forward. You felt that pucker clench and unclench around your tongue, encouraging you to explore deeper. You opened your mouth, digging forward into the caprine’s ass as you licked in a broad circle, running the tip of your tongue deeper into the center of the wrinkled surface until... you let it sink in. You tongue slid forward with a wet, squelching sound that made your cock throb. All of while, Ralsei gripped his hands on your lower body tightly, biting his lip as his body shuddered and trembled under your firm lavishing of his hole.

You’ve finally gotten a rhythm to coax the hole to loosen up a bit more. But for some reason, you’re not quite ready to force your way through. Preferably, you found a little bit of comfort in the slow, lazy swipes of your tongue. Each lap brought a noticeable shiver from the chubby buttocks nestled on top of your head, as well as the curling and uncurling footpaws against the back.

Plus, it was easier on your sore jaw despite the great struggle to orient yourself. The motion of your tongue grew more and more relaxed until you can feel the tight entrance yawn open from each swab of your tongue.

All the while, you cock was growing more and more eager to reach that promise of orgasm, from how it’s dripping precum like a fountain. It made you buck your hips into the air, halting your affectionate licks and instead leave you moaning into the weight of Ralsei’s ass. You listened to short gasps and moan that followed their inflection, as your tongue and nudge your lips along the crevice until you can find that ‘special spot.’

Well... finding it turned out to be a trigger for the both of you. Ralsei’s hips began to sway and gyrate smoothly over your head, mashing your mouth against that hot pucker as you rolled your tongue over that tender spot. Simultaneously, both you and Ralsei’s balls begin to feel tighten, with the caprine’s toes clenching around your head and your legs start kicking.

Ralsei, already know that he’s being pushed, he reached down and clasped both cocks in his hand. And with a few strokes, it was all that was needed to send you over the edge.

With a groan of delight, the noise muffled under the two flabby mounds resting on your face, your cock shoots several ropes of cum. The haze of pleasure left you panting under the goat’s ass, limbs twisting and hips bucking all the while.

Though in hindsight, it also brought Ralsei over the edge. Even though he already orgasmed, it didn’t stop him from spurting clear splashes of precum against your thighs and belly. He punctuated this with a long, low moan and after that, it was over. Course, the effects the spell didn’t kick for him, but it’ll soon be later.

After taking a minute of recovery, you leaned back into the soft cushion of the caprine’s rump the puckered hole tenderly, the hole kissing you back before you gasped for breath and feel back. Then Ralsei got up, feeling like the gravity of world came with you for a split second. You’re left lying there on the bed as if you are floating. Ralsei crouched down over your form and smiled broadly.

“Had fun down there, Y/N?”

You let a groan while Ralsei was kind enough to clean the cum off of you and his fur. Both of you shared glances, with Ralsei’s eyes showing affection, making you smile at him. Ralsei hovered down over your form and gave you a soft loving kiss on lips, making you melt into it as you tiredly wrapped your arms around his neck. Both of you stayed like this for a few moments before Ralsei broke the kiss, nuzzling his snout against your nose affectionally. You stayed huddled together, enjoying each other’s warmth and company until Ralsei asked you a question.

“Um...Y/N? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. What is it, Ralsei?” You said, reaching an arm up to stroke his furry cheek. The caprine lightly hummed at your touch before pulling away. “Since you’ve done your thing and I’ve done mine... are you... okay with going all the way?” Ralsei timidly asked, a hint of nervousness noticeable in his voice.

You stared at him blankly, already knowing the answer to his question. “Of course, I wanted to go all the way. I stated that since we’ve first started this. And besides... I already beginning to feel the effects of your little spell.”

You got out of Ralsei’s embrace and pointed down to their cock to emphasize your point. You cock is still standing tall and proud. It’s seems like last orgasm you’ve had was still not enough for your dick to return to its flaccid state. You still feel a little a bit more spunk left in your testes.

“Just... is this safe? Cause I don’t want my balls to explode in the morning.” You said, worryingly.

Ralsei immediately nodded. “Yes! I made sure to make the spell harmless to both you and me. It’s temporary so the effects would go away in a few minutes. So, there’ll be no damage done to your crotch.” Ralsei said, honesty full in his voice.

Still, you were a little bit skeptical of the magic he pulled on you, but you reluctantly agreed. “Alright, I believe you for now. Now... since you said you wanted to go all the way, I have to prepare you first.”

Ralsei tilted his head at you, looking at you confusingly. “Prepare me?”

“Well... yeah. I can’t prepare you if I’m going in dry. And besides, this is still our first time doing this kind of stuff. We need to take our time with this.”

Ralsei quietly nodded as you get out of bed, looking for some lubricant or some kind of oily substance.

“Uh, Ralsei? Do you know where you keep the lubricant?”

“Oh! It ’ s in the drawer by the nightstand!”

As you make your way over to the nightstand to get the lubricant, you stopped midway and stared at Ralsei in confusion.

“Uh... why do you even have lubri—” Ralsei immediately cut you off, his face burning red in embarrassment.

“D-don’t ask why I have that! Please don’t...”

You chuckled to himself, knowing why he has it. But in due respect, you shoved that thought out of your mind and instead grabbed the bottle of lubricant from the nightstand drawer. You then went back to climb up on the bed, facing Ralsei cross-legged.

“Okay Ralsei, I want you to lie down on your stomach for this.” Ralsei hesitated at first, but he complied.

“I-is it gonna hurt, Y/N?” The caprine nervously said, looking at you over his shoulder.

You popped open the cap and poured it onto your hand before rubbing your hands together to get more slick.

“It will at first, but it’ll get better as time goes on. This is our first time doing this, so I don’t want to make any wrong movements. If you ever feel uncomfortable by this, just say the word and I’ll stop, okay Ralsei?”

Ralsei nodded, your comforting words put him at ease a bit, but still a little worried. “Okay. I trust you.”

You smiled at him, your chest feeling all warm and fuzzy that the goat prince’s puts his trust in you. He made you feel good about yourself.

“Now... can you raise your hips for me? Keep your upper body down on the bed, just raised your lower body up.” You softly instructed him.

Ralsei did as he was told, raising his butt in the air, presenting himself to you. “Like this?”

You felt your cheeks turn bright as you gulp down a bit of saliva forming in your mouth the sight of the caprine’s voluptuous buttocks raised in the air, showing every detail of their ass and underside of their crotch in all of its glory.

“Y-yeah just like that.” You said, as you make your way over to Ralsei, getting in- between their legs so that you’re face-to-face with his bubbly butt.

Putting a hand of Ralsei’s left cheek, you pry it apart to show off the saliva-ridden pucker hidden between the two moons. The hole is still slightly loose from your little face- sitting session, so it should make things a little easier. Keeping a hand on his cheek, you use your other hand to gently trace Ralsei’s pucker in soft circles using your finger, feeling the pucker tense up a bit under your touch.

“Cold!” Ralsei said, his body tensing up a bit as his buttocks flexed for a moment before relaxing.

“I know. Try to relax a bit, okay? I can’t focus on what I’m doing if you’re so tense. Can you do that for me?” You lightly chastised him.

Ralsei gave a soft nod, before laying his head back down on the bed, giving you permission to continue.

With your finger on the ring of muscle, you slowly pushed inward, reaching about halfway. You can feel Ralsei clenching down on the finger, shivering over the foreign sensation. Using your free hand, you use to gently rub Ralsei’s back in hopes of getting him to calm down.

“It’s okay. Relax...” you whispered out to Ralsei, trying to soothe him.

Slowly but surely, you felt Ralsei unclench around your finger, making you pull it out with ease, without scratching him. You then start using two fingers, inserting them into Ralsei’s tailhole, going a little deeper into him. Ralsei actually doing okay, his body relaxing as continue your treatment.

“A-ahh...” Ralsei curled up a little as he felt that weird shifting feeling inside him again. He took a moment to look at the base of your hand going a little deeper into him and began to gasp hot air. His mouth started to grow wet with sudden drool, and he swallowed.

You started doing a ‘scissoring motion,’ feeling his inner walls rub against your fingertips.

“That’s it. You’re doing great Ralsei.” At the mention of his name being called and praised, the caprine felt warmth pooling out from his ass all to his legs and cock. Ralsei either didn’t notice or didn’t make it out to be. But either way, a dopey smile formed on his face.

Suddenly, you stuck your fingers in a bit farther than before and it made Ralsei arch his back as hands in front of him gripped the bedsheets hard.

“What was that?” The sudden surprise in Ralsei’s high voice made him feel something he couldn’t describe and caused his cock to leak profusely.

“I-I—” There it was again. Ralsei arched and mewled.

You chuckled that the caprine ’ s reaction. “ Looks like I hit your g-spot. ”

“My... m-my what? ” Ralsei took in a shaky breath.

“Your g-spot. That small-sized walnut hidden deep inside you. That’s what I’m

brushing my fingers against. Doing it just right lets you feel something so intense; it just leaves you wanting more. Like so...”

You began to thrust your fingers in and out of Ralsei’s butthole, your fingertips grazing his prostate, making him arch back and let out a loud gasp every time to touched it. It felt so strange to the dark prince, having something so deep inside him, making him feel so good. He can feel his cock leaking precum like a faucet under him, enjoying the stimulation of your fingers inside him.

Eventually, you took your fingers out of Ralsei’s butthole, emitting a faint wet ‘pop’ doing so. Ralsei turned his back to you in confusion, looking flushed

“Why... why’d you stop?”

“It’s caused your all set up and ready to go. So... can you please turn yourself over for me?”

Ralsei complied, turning himself over so that he lied down on his back. The dark prince felt his stomach do a flip as you crawled between his legs, putting them up on your shoulders.

“Are you feeling okay? Nervous?”

“Y-yeah... ” Ralsei stuttered, anxious about what about to happen next.

“It okay to feel nervous. If you ever want to back out of this, just sa—” Raslei cuts you off before you can finish.

“N-no! I... I want to continue with this. I need you.” Ralsei begged, bringing your head down to kiss your cheek before pulling away.  
Silently nodding, you leaned back a bit to align your cock wo Ralsei’s pucker, the tip of it pressing into the wrinkled hole. “Last chance.”

The dark prince took in a deep breath before exhaling before looking at you with loving eyes. “Please...”

That was all that you needed to continue. Being as gentle as you could, you slowly pushed your dick inside Ralsei, stopping once in a while when you hear Ralsei wince in pain.

‘He is tight.’ His inner walls keeping squeezing around your dick repeatedly, making this a bit harder to push yourself inside him without blowing your load. Ralsei wrapped his arms around you, his claws digging into your back as you pushed halfway in.

“Mmngh... are you holding up okay?” you breathily asked, and Ralsei nodded, holding on to you like his life depends on it.

“Y-yes... please keep going...” Ralsei moaned, as you continued to push yourself inside till finally, you’re all the way inside him, your crotch touching his tailhole.

“Okay... I’m all the way in. Is it okay to move?”

“Ugh... no. Just... s-stay like that for a moment.” You nodded, giving Ralsei a chance to adjust to the new feeling inside him. Ralsei nuzzled in face against your cheek, his breathing a little shaky. You lightly hummed, enjoying the affectionate love the caprine has to offer.

Ralsei pulled his face away, the painful feeling in his buttocks now gone. “You can move now, Y/N.” The caprine breathed out.

You pressed your lips together in a kiss, his eyes widened for a moment, before slowly melting as you began moving, going slow for Ralsei. The dark prince moaned softly into the kiss, moving his hands onto your shoulders. All the pain he felt before melted and soon, pleasure had taken over.

Simon bucked his hips. Trying to get you to go deeper so he can feel that overwhelming feeling once again. But to his dismay, you didn’t give him that, you simply hummed against his lips, not heeding to his desires.

Ralsei broke the kiss. “Y/N, please...” he whispered. You brought your face to his neck, kissing it.

“What do you want, Ralsei?” you whispered back, gently biting his neck. Ralsei shivered at the action and pulled you closer to him, wrapping his thick thighs around you.

“N-nngh... go faster.” He muttered softly into your ear. You immediately felt turned on by the caprine’s words and gave him what he asked for, still keeping in mind not to overdo it.

Ralsei let his breath catch in his throat at the change of pace. He pulled you even closer, lifting his hips higher in hopes of getting his spot hit again. You knew what the caprine wanted, ever since you brushed your fingers against his prostate. So, you want Ralsei to enjoy this as much as you are enjoying yours. You’ll save the slow, romantic type of sex for hopefully another time. Wrapping your hands around Simon’s waist, you re-angled yourself thrusted deeper.

Ralsei moaned loudly, his back arching as tightened his hold on you. He can feel orgasm steadily approaching.

“Y-Y/N...” the caprine breathed out, moaning as you kept up your fast pace.

You can feel your hips start to tire out from constantly moving them back and forth at a fast pace. But you’re not going to throw in the towel and stop here. Making a final adjustment in your position, you struck Ralsei’s prostate with such force, he cried out.

Ralsei can see stars in his vision, his breaths coming out in quick and short pants as tightened his grip on your back. You continued to strike to bundle of nerves, enjoying your lover’s moan and the way he digs his nails into your back. All Ralsei can do was try to intensify the pleasure by; bucking his hips, arching his back, pulling you closer to him, etc.

“Y/N,” he whimpered, as you pushed your forehead against his, panting hard.

“H-harder, please.” You kissed the caprine’s temple for a second before looking down at him and doing what he asked. Ralsei’s eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat, feeling his orgasm beginning to form.

It felt so good to be inside Ralsei. You couldn’t get enough of how tight he was, or the moans he let out, or the way his butt would ripple from each smack of your pelvic thrust. Everything about this made it fell so right. I took a lot of willpower not to cum inside Ralsei. You wanted Ralsei to do it first.

“Oh God.” Ralsei breathed out, arching his back so your bodies would brush together. “Y/N.” he moaned out your name, making you smirk slightly.

“Are you getting close, Ralsei?” you said huskily. Ralsei blushed and nodded.

You then started to thrust faster, making Ralsei let out a startled moan at the sudden change of pace. Reaching down, you gripped the caprine’s thick erection and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

Ralsei couldn’t catch his breath for one second. He felt like he had heart in his eyes from your actions being too much for him to handle. His sense felt overload and he felt like a dam ready to burst.

You can feel Ralsei’s dick throb profusely in your hand, knowing what’s about to come. “Y-Y/N... I’m... I’m gonna...”  
“It’s okay Ralsei. Let it all out.” You whispered in the caprine ear. And that was

enough to send him over the edge. With you firmly squeezing the base of his cock, Ralsei arched back as he fired multiple thick spurts of cum from his slit, moaning out your name.

You shuddered as Ralsei inner walls squeezed your dick tightly. With a final thrust, you came inside, filling him with your warm, milky fluids. Both you stayed huddled together, breathing heavily as you both ride your orgasms. When it finally came to an end, you pulled out, the caprine butthole slowly oozing out your thick, white liquid.

You collapsed onto Ralsei’s chest, relishing the afterglow set onto you and Ralsei.

“Hah... that... that was amazing.”

“Mmm... I ’ m glad you liked it. ”

Ralsei sluggishly pulled you up to his face, your face now inches away from you. His eyes have that sparking shine you adore so much.

“I love you, Y/N. You mean so much to me. More than I ever would have. ”

You felt heart fill with loving warmth as you brought your face closer to place a soft, loving kiss on his muzzle.

“I love you too, Ralsei.”

* * *

After the two of you cuddled together a few more minutes, enjoying the afterglow while feeling each other’s loving embrace, the two of you cleaned yourselves up and head off to bed. Plus, since the magic spell Ralsei casted has finally wore off, it left a small but dull feeling in your balls, making them feel tender to the touch. But, judging from the pain, it’ll go away tomorrow morning, so you hope.

With the lights turned off in the bathroom, you and Ralsei got under the covers and went to bed. Ralsei’s form huddled you, his legs wrapped around your own, and his head resting against your chest, listening to your heartbeat. But, as you try to go to sleep, something is bothering you.

Now that’s you and Ralsei are officially lovers, question began pooping in your head, wondering if you’re going to spend the rest of your life in the Dark World. Would you throw away your current life just to stay with the dark prince forever? Maybe... is there a possibly to bring Ralsei back with you when crossing through the Dark Fountain? Can a Darkner come to your world?

All these questions forming in your head just leaves you a headache. You’re not sure how long you’re going to stay here, but you made a promise to Ralsei and you can’t go back on your word. For now, you’re going to let this ride out and see where it’ll take you.

Letting out a tired yawn, you laid your head down onto the pillows, pulling Ralsei closer to you, falling asleep soon after.

You will find a way to bring Ralsei home with you. You’ll never leave the dark prince alone in the darkness.


End file.
